


Darling That One's Not A Flower

by MissMarrinette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, I Don't Even Know, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Reader has a last name, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarrinette/pseuds/MissMarrinette
Summary: The pure-blood Slytherin heir has met his match against the Gryffindor pure-blood heir. Will he give in to her ways? Will he continue to loathe her and everyone she knows--the way he was raised? Will she be able to put aside her prejudices and save someone who needs love the most? If they can... how will they overcome generations of hatred and malice between their families?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TMNT-Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TMNT-Queen).



> Welcome to my quarantine baby! I started to read Harry Potter and cannot stand what JKR did to Draco after confessing that her series was about love saving all and yet she disregards Draco and doesn't redeem him...
> 
> Harry Potter is the story of the boy who lived because his parents loved him so much that evil could not kill him. It’s a story of a boy who was loved and handed from one caring person to the next as he went through life an had friends who stayed by his side no matter what. He had no parents but he had more than a family beside him. He had an army behind him. Love overcame all... or did it?
> 
> Undying love and faithfulness. It saved Harry Potter. Why didn’t JKR let it save Draco Malfoy? 
> 
> The boy who lived under oppression abuse and lies. The one who was never loved only feared. The one who didn’t get redeemed. Undying love and faithfulness. Why didn’t it save Draco Malfoy?
> 
> Was JKR so cruel that love is not for the few not for all? Draco never had a Patronus because he was never truly happy. He was beaten down and hated by the one that everyone loved. 
> 
> How cruel is a writer to say that love isn’t for all? That the one who needed love the most never got it?  
> How can anyone stand behind something so cruel?
> 
> So, I'm here to fix that.
> 
> Also, find me on Tumblr @missdawnandherdusk. Updates on this will occur there before they're here.

_Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_   
_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._   
_What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,_   
_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_   
_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_   
_What's in a name? that which we call a rose_   
_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

________________________________________________

Fourth year at Hogwarts and of course Malfoy stood right there on the train as we shipped off. I didn’t say anything as he and Ron and Harry got into it again, though I wanted to. It had been four years and the only person that Malfoy hated as much as Potter, happened to be me.

Our families had been rivals for… centuries. In a desperate attempt to break the cycle, my parents moved to America, with me. I had no contact with Malfoy or his family… until I got my letter to Hogwarts. Then the time came to go back and be who I was meant to be.

When first year came, there was a blond-haired stood beside me in line alphabetically, and though he didn’t talk to me, and scared off other students, I did manage to get a smile from him. I knew his nerves matched mine. We had reputations to live up to. It gave me hope that I wasn’t alone.

Then I found out he was a Malfoy.

And I was a Lupine.

Slytherin and Gryffindor.

I guess it started then. Every class we had together we had avoided each other. Shunned each other. I refused to rise to his bait, and I suppose he grew bored. We hated each other in silence. Unlike Harry, Ron, and Hermione—who I was quite close to, but not completely taken with—I sighed and shook my head.

That was, until third year and the entire Buckbeak incident happened. Then I wasn’t quiet anymore. I was almost worse than Harry about making snide comments to the ‘Slytherin Prince.’ I hated injustice and I was tired of being quiet about it. And Harry wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, and Hermione wasn’t the most vocal… I, on the other hand, was both, and it infuriated Malfoy to no end. Because there was one thing that I had on him:

I was a pureblood. And he couldn’t do anything about that.

Our rivalry grew. Every day it was something different. Every class we had together we challenged the other. I won most, but the few he did win he wouldn’t let me live down. Our duels left him angry and brooding and me grinning and smiling all day.

Maybe I could see why our two families didn’t get along. He was too easy. It was almost fun. It also helped me in my classes—to beat Malfoy at his game I had to be smarter than him.

_________________________________

**_The Fourth Year,_ **

“You’re a pathetic excuse for a pureblood,” He sneered as I got off of the train.

I snorted a laugh and rolled my eyes, Harry and the other two had gone on ahead, leaving me with Malfoy and his two goons.

“Careful Malfoy, I don’t think I’m a mirror,” I quipped, a wicked grin on my face.

I could see him grow red as he looked for a comeback. I simply walked off.

“You won’t win! No matter what you do!” He shouted.

“I don’t have to win!” I turned around, still making my way towards the school. “I just have to beat you!” A smile stayed on my face for the rest of the night.

_________________________________

I watched as Harry tuned away and Malfoy rose to cast a spell against him. I drew my own wand to counter him, but there was no one to cast a spell on but a small silvery ferret, where Malfoy was standing.

I stared at the small thing, a smile growing on my face. This was almost too easy.

Moody came then, started scolding the little ferret Malfoy, holding him by his tail and I itched to tell Moody that’s not how you’re supposed to handle any kind of animal—even if it was Malfoy—but McGonagall beat me to it.

Something, that was beyond any rivalry, gripped my heart when I saw Malfoy, now human again, curled up on the floor in pain and fear. I was about to reach my hand out to help him up, but Hermione gave me a nudge. A reminder.

“Don’t talk to me,” Ron said quietly as we sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

I was almost too lost in thought to notice that he had said anything.

“Why not?” said Hermione in surprise, drawing me from my thoughts.

“Because I want to fix that in my memory forever,” said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. “Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret . . .”

Harry and Hermione both laughed, and a smile touched my lips as I ate quietly. I didn’t quite agree, and I didn’t know what was wrong with me. I should be laughing at his misfortune. It was almost too easy. The entire situation was a gift from my ancestors, and yet something was… off.

“He could have really hurt Malfoy, though,” Hermione said. “It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it —”

Maybe that was the problem. Maybe I didn’t like the idea that he had gotten hurt… or could have gotten hurt worse than he already was. But why did I care again? We were enemies. That was that. And yet…

I tuned out Ron yelling at Hermione at her comment.

“Hermione’s is right guys, it could have hurt him,” I muttered.

I looked up from my plate and Ron and Harry were staring at me like I had three heads. Hermione was indifferent, the look on her face like she knew something.

“Any why do you care? You hate him more than the rest of us.” Harry pointed out.

“I compete with him, _yes_ , and he’s a pain, _yes_ , and I wish I never had to see him again… but he doesn’t deserve to...” I trailed off knowing I was fighting a losing battle.

“I’m off to the library,” Hermione stood, pushing her plate away.

“I’m gonna go too,” I stood, pushing away my half-eaten plate.

“But why? You don’t have homework!” Ron complained.

“I’m not doing schoolwork,” Hermione said in passing as we left.

As we walked down the hall Hermione didn’t stop looking at me. I sighed and kept to my own thoughts, trying to unravel the dilemma that the situation presented.

“You _like him,_ ” she nudged me.

“What? _No_! I _don’t_!” I deflected. “ _Me!? Like a Malfoy_!?”

She laughed.

“It’s okay, I won’t tell the boys. But if you want to check on him, he’s probably in the infirmary complaining.”

“Why would I—”

“You really think I believe you want to go to the library?” She raised an eyebrow. “You hate the library. You study in your room at all costs,”

That was true, I preferred my own space and to study in the comfort of my own bed and room. It was hard enough focusing, let alone focusing on things in a place I wasn’t comfortable in.

“I just… I don’t know Hermione… seeing him like that. No one deserves that. I know Malfoy is… Malfoy… but injustice is still injustice?” I offered. It was some sort of explanation.

“ _Go_ ,” She ordered. “I’ll see you later.”

I debated a moment more then decided.

“Thanks, Hermione. I owe you one,”

“Just go!” She shoved me off and I changed directions heading towards the infirmary.

Thinking that this was the stupidest thing I ever had done, I, for once, shoved every reconvinced notion about Malfoy that I had and went to go and see if he was… okay.

 _Ugh_.

I could hear him complaining as I entered the hallway that held the infirmary. A smile touched my lips as I neared the door. Some things would never change.

“Can I help you, dearie?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“Here as a visitor,” I smiled sweetly.

“For who? Mr. Malfoy?” She raised an eyebrow at me. She had seen both of us in here as a result of our little rivalry.

“Against my better judgment, yes.” I sighed.

She let me in and immediately his eyes snapped to mine. His eyes were puffy and red like he had been crying. He looked pitiful. I wanted to laugh, but I didn’t have it in me.

“What are you doing here? Come to make fun of me?” He snapped, crossing his arms.

“Where’s your posse?” I asked, folding my arms as well, cocking my head back. “I thought sure they would be with you.” 

“Am I their keeper?”

“I thought so,” I smirked.

“Whatever Lupine,” he rolled his eyes.

We remained quiet around another as time stretched out. There were so many things that I wanted to say but didn’t. I wanted to ask if he was okay if he needed anything if he was still hurting. But I also wanted to laugh and make fun of him. I wanted to put him down and never let him live this down. I wanted to write a letter to my parents so that they knew…

And I did none of that.

“You make a cute ferret,” I noted and turned to leave, wondering why I went in the first place.


	2. Fire and Ice

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I’ve tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

_________________________________________

When Hagrid made the comment putting Malfoy down about becoming a ferret again, and the rest of the Gryffindors laughed, I stayed quiet and my eyes met his for a moment. A gave a small smile of encouragement and he rolled his eyes.

I sighed and let out a laugh of hopelessness that was lost in the fervor of the rest. Seriously, what was I doing? What was I thinking? He was a Malfoy, wasn’t he? Born and bred to hate me.

 _Fine_.

Whatever.

Not like I cared.

 _Nope_.

_____________________________________

My thoughts of him truly being a Malfoy strengthened when he cursed Hermione and her teeth kept growing and all he did was laugh. He and his goons.

I stood, pulling my wand out, but Snape was there, glaring me down.

“Is there a _problem_ Miss Lupine?” He narrowed his eyes at me.

I huffed and put my wand away, helping Hermione up.

“No sir, Hermione, and I will not the in your class today. Sorry to disappoint.” I cast one last look at Malfoy and cursed him mentally and ushered Hermione to the infirmary.

I was disillusioned. There was no redeeming quality about him or his house. It was written in stone… wasn’t it? Who was I to argue?

But that didn’t sit right, why would someone be created just to be nothing but a villain. There had to be redemption somewhere. This wasn’t some story, these were people with emotions, and second chances… and maybe hundredth chances for some of us.

At the infirmary, I remained at Hermione’s side until a counter curse was applied and the normal Hermione was back. Well, sort of. She let the counter curse go on for a bit longer so that her teeth no longer were a sore spot in her features. Not that I cared… but I knew she was self-conscious.

“I’m _really_ sorry,” I whispered. “I should have _known_...” shaking my head I looked anywhere but her pity filled expression.

It was like she could see the battle going on in my mind as the minutes ticked by. It left me confused and tired, all of the inner turmoil.

“I’m alright Y/n, go onto class, take good notes for me?” Hermione suggested.

I nodded and gave a small smile. Not that I particularly wanted to go anywhere near the Potions class… but I owed it to Hermione to take good notes for her. She deserved that. Even if she was leagues ahead on the material.

I took my seat at an empty desk—my partner was currently still at the infirmary—and ignored Snape’s disgust. I ignored his snide comment and kept my head low.

I did, however, make the mistake and look over at Draco, who caught my eye then looked away quickly. I shifted in my seat so I wouldn’t have to look at him, on accident or purposefully.

About an hour into the lesson, as Snape was just about to choose someone to test their antidote, Harry left with Colin. I sighed, knowing that I would be the next target for Snape’s torture. These antidotes were tedious, but I was more than confident about the list that Hermione and I had created. It could undo just about anything.

Snape ordered us all to begin working on our antidote for the Bellum Amoris.

I took great care, hearing Hermione’s voice in my head as I collected and added the ingredients to the cauldron. With most of the list memorized, I finished before everyone else, even though I was working alone. Well, almost everyone anyway.

“Miss Y/n, are you done so soon?” Snape came up beside my table.

“Yes Professor,” I didn’t look up at him, instead I kept eyeing my potion to make sure it remained stable.

“And you’re confident that it will work?” He nearly scoffed.

“ _Yes_ Professor,” I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes.

“Look at her she’s _terrified_!” Malfoy laughed from across the way.

I moved my gaze from Snape to Malfoy, glaring him down, wanting to do something much worse. Too bad Snape was there. The fire from our rivalry seemed to reemerge and surface. Now all I wanted to do was beat him.

“What about _you_ Malfoy? Are _you_ good enough? _Mr. Slytherin Prince?”_ I glared. “Why don’t you test your prize student Professor? See if he deserves his title?” I crossed my arms as Malfoy went red.

“An interesting point Ms. Lupine, perhaps we should test you both.” He turned to Malfoy and in a less patronizing manner asked: “Mr. Malfoy are you completed?”

“Yes sir,” He smiled innocently.

The little twat.

“And will it save you?”

“Without a doubt.”

It better because I was going to kill him.

“Good,” Snape smiled. “Now the two of you will take this,” he held out a small vial of menacing liquid. “And we shall test your antidotes.”

“ _Easy_ ,” Malfoy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Ah, but there is a catch.” Snape looked between us. “Since you two are so animate about. The other’s ability, Mr. Malfoy will be using Miss Lupine’s and vice versa.” Snape grinned.

My heart sank. I had to use his antidote? Anxiety started to rise in my chest, then I remembered: Malfoy was one of the best Potions students in the school, next to me.

 _“What!?”_ We both exclaimed.

“This is… _suicide_!” I protested. “Trust _him_? Are you _serious_?”

“ _Trust her?_ She was planning this! She wants to watch me be poisoned!” He argued at the same time.

“Now settle the _both of you!_ I have the antidote myself so neither of you will die, _goodness you two_.” Snape muttered.

“You planned this,” Malfoy hissed. “For what I did to your little friend,”

“I love that you think I’m so clever Malfoy but no I didn’t. Why would I _ever want to trust you?”_

Maybe because he could be redeemed…

 _No_.

_Shut up._

“Because I’m the best potions student Hogwarts has. _Of course, I made it right_ ,”

“So, did I, you git,” I sneered. “And you might be the best Slytherin, but not the best overall,” I smirked.

Snape called us both to the front of the class and made us sit on stools, facing the other students. Ron had gone almost green with worry and I could see a few Slytherin kids looking nervous as well. Getting a Gryffindor to trust a Slytherin, or to get a Slytherin to trust anyone was a high gamble that Snape made.

He handed us both vials of Bellum Amoris. My eyes locked with Malfoy’s as I downed the entire thing and I felt it take effect immediately. It was like ice shards that spread to every cell in my body. A freeze crept through my chest, slowing my lungs. I wanted to cry, but my tears were frozen.

I could see the look on Draco’s face. He felt something similar—the look on his face of wanting to cry was familiar, it was the same one I had seen in the infirmary.

“The poison Bellum Amoris, the war of love,” Snape explained. “Love is a dangerous thing; no two people feel the poison the same.” Snape looked at the two of us. “Love can kill. Now, the antidotes.”

I looked at the goblet that held Draco’s antidote and cautiously brought it to my lips, taking a sip. The ice in my veins thawed. I could breathe again, and cry if I wanted to. I didn’t, but I could. The antidote made the traces of poison feel like crisp water from a spring or the gentle pull of the ocean.

“The antidote, Animus Amoris, turns the poison into the kinder side of love as one may say.”

_____________________________

Your eyes held his as the vial’s contents slid down his throat and began to burn like fire. It consumed every nerve, firing, again and again, that burning wicked sensation. He left as if he was set into a fire and left to burn alive.

The look on your face held something similar.

Then Snape allowed them to drink the antidote…

He hated he was about to do this, but he took up the goblet with your antidote in it and took a sip. There was no reason to think that yours wouldn’t work. He knew you were good; he just didn’t want to admit it.

To _anyone_.

 _Ever_.

The fire ebbed and turned to something warm. Like the warmth from a fire on a winter night, or a mug of tea. The warmth that one found comfort in. The fire that burned him could also comfort him.

“Miss Y/n, please explain what it was like,” Snape ordered, as you set down the goblet

“The poison was like ice... it felt like I was freezing from the inside out” Your voice was barely a whisper.

How odd that your poison was the opposite of his. He was burned and you were iced out.

“And the antidote?” Snape pressed.

Your eyes flashed to his, the same kind look that he saw at Hagrid’s earlier.

Something warm.

He brushed off the thought immediately and looked anywhere but at you.

“It melted whatever was frozen, like refreshing water… the chill you welcome in autumn after a long hot summer,” Your voice was reminiscent… like you were lost in a memory.

Part of him wondered what made you feel that way. The stronger part of him wondered why he cared what anyone felt.

“How… _poetic_ ,” Snape dismissed. “And Mr. Malfoy?”

“Fire,” He bit out. “Like I was being burned alive.”

“Interesting,” Snape mused, “And the antidote?”

Oh, part of him wanted to lie. To say that it didn’t work. To drop to the ground and discredit any reputation that you had. But he made the mistake of meeting your eyes again.

“Something warm,” He muttered, blinking into recovery. “It didn’t burn anymore.”

Snape nodded, deciding not to comment on whatever had just happened between the two students.

“Very we’ll both of you. Your antidotes worked perfectly.”

_______________________________

He didn’t lie… He told the truth. He said that my antidote worked.

And I was back to the internal battle. What the hell was he playing at? Was this some sort of game?

We both nodded to each other and exchanged a glance as the bell rolled and the students scattered to avoid being picked to test their antidotes.

I hurried out of the class, trying not to trip over my robes or my emotions.

“ _Lupine_!”

Oh, why did he have to call me? I asked the stars. Why can’t he just leave me alone?

I turned and glared down the Slytherin prince.

“ _What_?” I snapped. “Haven’t you done enough today?” I wasn’t as angry as I let on, but I lashed out in my confusion and worry. I knew that.

It seemed like whatever he was going to say flitted out of his mind at my comment. I wanted to apologize for it, but… didn’t. And he spoke before I could.

“I... it was... it was _stupid_ okay? What I did. To your… _friend_.” He seemed to stumble over his words.

I raised an eyebrow not letting my guard down but desperately wanting too.

“Just once I thought _maybe_... _maybe_ there was some good in you Draco... that you could be human. That there was something more than this _stupid_ feud.” I shook my head in dismay.

“ _Y/n!”_ He called as I walked away.

I kept walking. I heard his footsteps approach.

I stopped knowing I wasn’t going to get anywhere with him chasing me.

“I’m _just as human as you are Y/n.”_ He narrowed his eyes at me. “Not everyone is as fortunate as you,”

I gaped at him. Two trains of thought ran through my head. The first was shock the second anger about his fortunate comment. He was richer and more fortunate than all the kids at this school. What the hell did he mean I was fortunate?

“What is that even _supposed to mean!?”_ I snapped, crossing my arms.

“That maybe money _doesn’t fix everything!”_

I took a small step back, away from his loud voice. I never liked yelling… not since I was little, and it was all my older brother did.

 _“Why am I even wasting my time on you?”_ He scoffed.

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing,” I muttered and walked away.


	3. How Do You Solve A Problem Like Malfoy?

_How do you solve a problem like Maria?_   
_How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?_   
_How do you find the word that means Maria?_   
_A flibbertigibbet! A will-o'-the wisp! A clown!_

_When I'm with her I'm confused, out of focus and bemused  
And I never know exactly where I am  
Unpredictable as weather, she's as flighty as a feather  
She's a darling! She's a demon! She's a lamb!_

______________________________________

I spent almost all night trying to figure out what Draco meant in the hall but found nothing. Well, there was the hope that maybe he understood something deeper about happiness… but that couldn’t be possible. And if it was why would he tell me?

I wanted to talk to him, confront him, ask him what he meant.

I also wanted to know where this family feud started… there had to be a good reason that Lupines didn’t ger along with Malfoys, other than the obvious I assumed.

But was it obvious?

“You’re going to stare a hole through the wall Y/n,” Hermione didn’t look up from her book as she noted my glaring.

I sighed and flopped back into the plush couch of the common room. Hermione was currently reading—or maybe rereading— _So You Think You’re A Wizard? A Guide to Simple Spells and Hexes._

“What am I _supposed_ to do?” I muttered, hugging a pillow and watching the fire dance. “What is _anyone_ supposed to do with a Malfoy? The only options are fear him, hate him, or follow him like a puppy,” I noted.

“Have you actually been around his family?” Hermione asked. “Your family is pureblood, almost noble, like Malfoy… ever go to parties or gatherings or whatever it is that you all do?”

“ _No_ ,” I sulked. “I was in America. Far away from all of that.” I sat up. “Not that I’m complaining, I loved growing up Muggle… no magic… no short cuts.” I smiled. “But I came back to go here, and the feud followed me.”

Growing up Muggle was one thing that my parents had kept a secret from the rest of my family and the wizarding world. The only one who knew that I had grown up like that was Hermione—I had accidentally slipped up and mentioned that I knew how to bake around her. It was part of the reason that we were good friends, we understood the bizarre nature of magic versus normalcy.

“So, why did you give in?” She asked, looking up from her book.

“I don’t _know_ ,” I groaned. “I was younger… he didn’t like me, and I guess I just went with it.” Shrugging, I thought about the last four years.

“And when do you ever do what you’re told?” Hermione challenged with a smile.

I didn’t have an answer for that. She was right of course, there was no reason that this was the one thing that I let someone else decide for me. I was too stubborn for any of that. And maybe it was time that I stopped letting people tell me who I was and who I was going to be.

From the moment I fell down the rabbit hole of Hogwarts, I've been told where I must go and who I must be. I've been shrunk, stretched, scratched, and who knows what else. But this was my life. I was going to decide where it went from here.

How I was going to do that… I didn’t have the faintest idea.

“Maybe try to talk to him,” Hermione suggested, reading my thoughts as if they were the words on the page of her book.

“He’s not going to talk to me,” I pointed out.

Hermione gave me a sympatric look and a shrug as she picked up the next book.

______________________________

Draco paced his common room, Crabbe and Goyle’s eyes following him. Every time they tried to speak or offer advice, a cold glare shut them up.

“She is _absolutely mad_!” He insisted. “She’s _worse_ than Potter and I never thought that was possible! _Who does she think she is to accuse me like that!?_ ”

“Why do you _care_?” The question came from Pansy, who was leaning against the entrance to the common room.

“ _Excuse me_?” Draco snapped.

“ _You hate her._ Why do you _care_ what she says about you? Stop acting like a princess and man up.” Pansy sneered. “She doesn’t know who you are, so why are you listing to her at all?”

Draco glared Pansy down. She did have a point though.

Why did he care at all what you thought of him? Why did he care if there was something about you that drove him insane? Why did he care if you hated him as the rest of the school did?

Why did he care if you had people to confide in about this? Why did he care if you could write to your parents and ask them what to do?

He didn’t care.

That was the bottom line.

It had to be if he wanted to stay on top.

He had a reputation. He wasn’t going to let some Gryffindor demolish it because you could bat your pretty eyes at him and make all of his thoughts stop on a dime.

 _Nope_.

He wasn’t going to let you.

___________________________

“Okay,” I stopped Hermione before we left our shared room the next morning. “There is no way that talking to Draco is ever going to get him to open up… or do anything,”

“Yes,” She waited for me to continue.

“But… he is doing better in the classes that he feels like he has to beat me in?” I said sheepishly.

“So are you,” She pointed out.

“Yeah, uhuh, not the point,” I dismissed. “But what if I… just kept doing what I am doing… and let it be?” It was a weak proposal, but it was all that I could come up within the early hours of the morning when he had me wide awake.

“So… you’re going to do exactly what you’re doing and giving into the rivalry… to stop giving into the rivalry and try to get through to him?” Hermione clarified.

“ _Yes_?” I squeaked.

“Yeah, okay I’m in.” She grinned.

“ _Really_?” Shock flitted across my face.

“Well, you’re doing it with a better motive, so I suppose that’s better than whatever it is at the moment,” She bottom-lined. “Now, will you help me get Ron and Harry to talk to each other again?”

I laughed and took her arm as we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and another day of lessons.

Nothing did change, not on the outside. Malfoy was still himself and I still did everything I could to get under his skin. My hand would shoot up in class with the answer before he could and a smirk would stay on my face when the professor commended me on my knowledge. In Potions later that week was the highlight of it all.

“And what is the most dangerous ingredient to Pungo Aedificem?” Snape asked, looking down his nose at the rest of us.

Draco’s hand shot up a grin curled onto his face as he glanced over at me.

“Re'em Blood,” He answered, confidently.

I almost laughed out loud and raised my hand passive-aggressively.

“Miss Lupine?” Snape diverted his attention from the crestfallen Draco to me.

“ _Belladonna_ ,” I answered correctly. “Where Re’em Blood is expensive and rare, it can’t kill you,” I smiled sweetly at Draco. He glared.

“ _Yes_ ,” Snape eyed the two of us and continued with his lesson.

It was a great way to start the weekend.

As November slipped away and Draco and I were still at our game—one that I had decided to play myself… not because anyone told me to—the excitement of the first task was all the school could talk about. Our feud seemed to simmer a bit with the Triwizard Tournament.

Of course, I supported Harry and wished the best for him, but I knew he shouldn’t be in the tournament, to begin with, and I didn’t want to see him win… not that I wished anything terrible on him.

“So, you supporting your friend?” Draco sneered. “He doesn’t have a chance of winning. Not with Krum in the running,”

It was true, Krum had a good chance of winning. Not that every girl in the school had already told him that… multiple times… as they followed him around like a shadow. It was ridiculous.

“How _is_ Krum?” I smiled. “He must be swarmed with pretty girls all day. Not like you’d know anything about what that’s like,” I drawled.

“I don’t see _you_ at his heels,” Draco grinned. “He tell you off?”

“I’m _flattered_ that you think I’m a pretty girl, but _no_ , I don’t need to follow a guy around for him to notice me. Unlike some people,”

“I don’t need pretty girls to tell me how good I am,” He retorted.

“You’re right,” I didn’t miss a beat. “You have enough mirrors for that pretty face of yours,” I batted my eyelashes and walked away, towards the Gryffindor Tower to study for upcoming exams.

Hermione found me neck deep into notes and books when she came back to our room.

“Do you have time to help Harry and I work on a Summoning spell?” She asked, grabbing a few books.

“For?”

“The challenge, it’s dragons. Harry needs to Summon his Firebolt and fly,”

“Some of those words made sense, but how they fit together I will never know,” I mused and turned the page of my book. “And I wish I could, but Snape is giving an exam soon on Potions and I need a good grade.”

“Still at it then?” She asked. “How’s your plan working?”

“Like I know… He is talking to me more… but we're just arguing. Talked about Krum today.”

“ _Krum_?” Hermione stammered.

I grinned, knowing about her little crush. I had caught them a few times in the library closer than necessary.

“Yes, I said he had a good chance of winning. Not that I don’t believe in Harry,” I amended. “Seemed to annoy him that I was interested in Krum,”

“So, he’s jealous,”

“Of _what_? Me liking Krum? I don’t even _like Krum like that,_ ” I scoffed. “And besides, he’s all yours,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She mumbled. “I’m going to help Harry,”

 _“He called me pretty,”_ I blurted out.

“ _What_?” Hermione lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Well, _kinda_? I said something about pretty girls following Krum around and he asked me why I wasn’t following Krum around and I don’t think he meant it, but it happened?” I rushed the explanation out.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, leaving me to my thoughts and books. When the books look more like Latin than English, I gave in and packed up my stuff.

Rain started to patter on the windows as a storm swept over the school. I sighed and got up, draping my robe around me and headed to the Great Hall for some food. It was getting rather late and I hoped that I didn’t wait too long to eat.

I began to think that maybe I should write to my mother about what was happening. She would know what to do… or at least what to say to make me feel better. I didn’t know much, but I knew at least that she was the one who had made my father move to America to take me away from the feud.

In the midst of my thoughts, I ran into someone.

“Sorry,” I blinked, offering an apologetic smile.

Then I saw familiar cold blue eyes.

“ _Oh_ ,” I took a step back. “Sorry,” I repeated and walked past him.

It struck me as odd that he was alone in the halls without his normal posse of Slytherins. I paused and turned back to him.

“Where are your friends?” I asked, half teasing half curious.

“None of your business.” He snapped. “But if you must know, they’re helping Krum with the challenge.” He smirked.

“Okay,” I spoke slowly. “I’m… going to get dinner… You’re welcome to join?” My voice was as unsure as I was about what I was asking.

He stared at me like I grew a second head and a tail. Pursing my lips, I shook my head and headed to the Great Hall, rather quickly now.

_________________________

Draco stared at you as you rushed away from him. Did you seriously just ask him to go to dinner with you?

What was that about?

You seemed more at ease around him when it was just the two of you and he thought that it was odd. And you apologized to him instead of making a remark or snide comment. What the hell were you doing?

Nothing much had changed between the two of you. He still found every reason to put you down and you still tried your best to beat him. But recently you weren’t getting angry. You were just smiling when either of you won.

Not that he noticed you smiling.

Of course not.

“ _Y/n!”_ He called.

You turned; an expectant look on your face. The same warmth in your eyes.

“The Great Hall closed about an hour ago,”

You slumped and let out a disgruntled sigh. You rubbed your face, and something fell from appearance. He could see the exhaustion in your features. He wondered what had you up so late and so neglectful of mealtimes. Actually, no he didn’t. He didn’t care.

“Okay,” You sighed, finding some sort of resolve. “That’s okay, thank you,”

You kept on your way towards the Great Hall and he wanted to ask what you were doing, or if you needed something to eat. Surely, he could get something from the kitchen for you. He knew how to order around house-elves. Now that Dobby was working here, it would be too easy.

Instead, he went his own way and didn’t look back.


	4. Call It What You Want

_All the drama queens taking swings_   
_All the jokers dressin' up as kings_   
_They fade to nothing when I look at him_   
_And I know I make the same mistakes every time_   
_Bridges burn, I never learn, at least I did one thing right_

_So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to_

__________________________________________

Draco’s feelings towards you started to morph from hatred and disgust to curiosity. You were almost too cryptic for his liking… it was too Slytherin for a Gryffindor.

So, he started to watch you a bit closer, learning your schedule and what you did or didn’t do. Most of the time he was left alone because you were in the Gryffindor Tower. He only assumed that it was the location that you studied in because you were never in the library other than to check out books.

Each day he found out nothing more than circling answers and more questions. It frustrated him He was the best at everything except knowing how you worked. Potter was easy, Hermione and Ron even more so, but you were a force to be reckoned with and he hated it.

“I want her _kicked out Father_! You don’t _understand_ , she’s making a _fool_ of the Slytherin house and our name!” Draco paced as he spoke to his father.

It was the only answer that he could find. Send you away and he wouldn’t have to wonder any longer. His father could easily get you kicked out.

“And on what grounds do you actually have against her?” His father mused.

 _“Endangerment of students!_ She almost took down Snape’s entire potions class! She’s a _Lupine_ father! _What else do you need!?”_

“I’ll see what I can do,” His father stood, “But in the meantime, I must commend you on your excelling in your studies. Very good,”

The last thing that Draco was going to do was tell his father that you were the reason that he was doing better in his classes. To beat you, he had to be smarter and ahead.

__________________________

“He’s going to realize what you’re doing,” Hermione muttered. “Or at least the teachers are,”

I chuckled and put down my notes where I had resorted to drawing instead of writing and rolled my eyes. It was hard to talk about my Malfoy scheme because I had to be careful about what I said around Harry and Ron.

“I don’t think they’re going to complain that he’s getting better grades to spite me, Hermione,” I pointed out.

“Are you ever going to tell him?”

“Ha. _No_.” I shook my head. “He wouldn’t believe me.”

“Did your mother ever answer you?” She shifted the conversation slightly as more students passed.

“Yes, and no,” I muttered and pulled the letter out of my bag and handed it to her.

_~_

_My Dear Y/n,_

_I’m sorry that you are having trouble with the Malfoys. I had hoped to keep you from it, but it seems like not everything can be prevented. As for what to do about Draco, I can only tell you to follow your heart, my dear. You were always so kind and strong, don’t be swayed. Stand firm in what you know._

_I also want to remind you that the young Malfoy was not raised how you were. His father is distant and cold and his mother even more so. I did my best to raise you without high expectations, and that’s all he’s ever had. Do not blame him for his harsh exterior. Find his heart, my dear. Do what you do best and find what truly matters._

_Have courage and be kind,_

_Love, Momma_

_~_

“Wow,” Hermione raised her eyebrows. “That’s…”

“I _know_ ,” I complained. “I thought I was going to get some hate letter against the Malfoys, and I get _this_! What am I supposed to do with _this_!” I slumped against the table.

“Well, your mother did say to find out who Malfoy really is… if there is more under the malice and evil.” Hermione muttered.

“Did you get a letter from your mom?” Ron asked as the boys sat down in the Great Hall.

Hermione and I exchanged a look as I shoved the letter back into my bag.

“Yeah, she just gave me some advice about what to do about a boy,” I lied easily—well, it wasn’t a total lie.

“You _like_ someone!” Ron was delighted.

I gave him a flat look and he simmered down.

“It’s between my mother and me,” I narrowed my eyes at the boys.

“And Hermione,” Ron mumbled.

_________________________

Draco couldn’t help it. He overheard you talking about the letter from your mother and Ron exclaiming about you liking someone.

Who had caught your eye? He wondered. Maybe it was Krum after all. He did come out first in the first challenge. His hatred for Krum grew a little more as another question was added into his mess of who you were. He couldn’t wait until you were kicked out. It would solve everything.

“I’m going to get her _expelled_ ,” He stated matter of factly to his table.

“How are you going to do that?” Crabbe asked.

“Are you talking about Lupine _again_?” Pansy scoffed. “Get a _life_ Malfoy.”

His eyes met yours, and there was a small smile at your lips. Something friendly. Little did he know that it caused him to smile back.

 _How long are you going to live in denial?_ The voice in his head asked _There’s something different about her and you know it,_ the voice chided.

 _You are above her,_ his father’s voice reminded him. _You are chosen. You must achieve greatness._

Draco shoved both voices away and watched you slyly through the rest of dinner.

Rain turned to snow as December settled onto Hogwarts. Draco spent the night studying in his dorm room for Snape’s final that was coming soon. A tapping on his window interrupted him. It was an owl with a letter for him. The owl was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place it as he took the letter and sent the owl off.

~

_~~Malfoy,~~ Draco,_

_I don’t know why I’m writing this. I should be studying for Snape’s final. But… here I am._

_~~I wanted to say thank you I’m sorry I understand how~~ _

_~~My mother sent me a letter. I spoke to her about you, and our feud. She took me to America so that I wouldn’t be caught up in it, but I guess that plan backfired. I don’t want to fight you. Not really.~~ _

_~~I want to say that we're more alike than we care to admit, but then that would be admitting it.~~ _

_Good luck with Snape’s final. If you want help, let me know._

_Y/n_

_~_

He stared at the letter, the scratched-out words in anger and frustration, and he wondered what possessed you to send this to him. This was different. This was new.

You were kind. He knew that, of course, but this was the first time you had been kind to him directly. It was jarring.

He was tempted to throw the letter into the fire and forget about it. He wanted to make fun of you for writing it and never let you live it down. Kindness was weak. Kindness lost the game. But were you playing the game anymore? Did he want to play anymore?

 _You are a Malfoy._ His father’s voice scolded. _You will do as I say and uphold the family name._

He folded the letter and tucked it under his pillow.

___________________________

Penelope, my screech owl, returned with nothing to say, but she wanted a bit of food for her travels. I gave her the end of my stock of her treats and she twittered before heading off to the Owlery.

Not that I expected anything. All I had to do was be kind and have courage. My mother was right about that.

Friday came again and during study hall, Professor Snape came up to my table and requested my presence in his office. I wanted to argue, but my eye caught Draco’s, and the look on his face let me know that this had something to do with him, and that worried me. What had Draco done?

I followed Snape to his office where McGonagall sat as well. This couldn’t be good. My anxiety spiked as I took a seat and awaited my fate.

“Miss Lupine,” McGonagall began. “It has come to our attention that you and Mr. Malfoy are in a sort of constant duel,” She spoke calmly.

“ _Duel_? She almost took out half the Potions class!” Snape hissed, glaring me down.

“I _didn’t_ ,” I muttered. “And Draco had a hand in that too. Why isn’t he in here?” I pressed.

“He did not have a complaint raised against him by a concerned parent,” McGonagall spoke with her eyes.

Draco really told on me… _to his dad?_

“This is _ridiculous_ ,” I muttered. “ _What_? Does he want me _expelled_? So that Draco can just coast through life? And never have a challenge? _Never get any better?”_

“Get _better_?” McGonagall mused, something hidden in her eyes.

Oh, she knew my game. Maybe that’s what this meeting was about.

“Draco is… _very proud.”_ I began, looking at my lap. “He won’t ask for _help_ in his academics… but give him someone _to beat_ and…”

“And he’ll do anything to beat her.” McGonagall raised her eyebrows at Snape. “I told you, this was nothing more than healthy competition. Y/n wouldn’t endanger anyone,”

“ _Never_ ,” I was appalled. “This is because I’m _endangering_ people? I would _never_ put anyone in danger.” I looked to Snape, pleas in my eyes. “You _have_ to believe that, after being with me all year. I wouldn’t take it that far,”

He pursed his lips and found resolve.

“I _suppose_ you are right,” He sighed. “Be careful Miss Lupine, you are under watch now.”

I nodded and stood, taking my bag. Walking down the hall, I was fighting tears. I had maybe ten minutes to get to Hagrid’s for _Care for Mythical Creatures_ and I was going to be late. Not that I was concerned.

Hurt flooded my senses at the thought of Draco wanting me expelled. I thought that maybe I was getting through to him… that maybe something could work out and then…

It made my stomach drop.

“ _What_ do you think you’re doing?” Pansy from Slytherin grabbed my shoulder and yanked me around in my fervor.

The students nearby stopped to watch us.

“I was going to _class_ ,” I righted my robe and glared her down, trying to keep from crying in front of her. “Did I miss something? Is there a reason you’re assaulting me this morning?”

“What are you doing to Draco?” She ignored my question completely.

“What do you mean _what am I doing!?_ What I’ve been doing for the past _four years_ , why do you _care_!?” I screeched, clenching my fists.

“No this isn’t whatever has been happening in the past and _you know that_. Now what game are you playing you _filthy little whore?”_

My eyes widened in surprise as I gaped at her.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” I demanded drawing my wand. “ _What did you just call me?”_

“What you _are_.” She drew her own wand. “You’re playing with his head like you’re some Slytherin. Stay in your lane _you little bitch!”_

A list of spells ran through my head, none of them very nice. As I opened my mouth to cast the worst one that I could think of, I caught sight of familiar blue eyes pushing through the crowd and I stopped. He looked hurt and confused.

Was I doing that to him? What was he doing to me? Was this a setup?

“It’s not worth it,” I muttered to myself putting my wand away to the disappointment of the crowd.

Turning, I went to head to class. Then I heard Pansy cast her spell. I dropped quickly, dodging the spell but when I looked back, I realized I didn’t have to.

Draco was between Pansy and me... protecting me...?

“ _Pansy what are you doing?”_ He hissed.

“Taking care of _your problem for you!”_ She snarled. “I’m _tired_ of hearing you constantly rant about her! She’s _nothing_ Draco! _Nothing compared to you or me! She’s a pathetic excuse for a pureblood,”_

Something was different hearing it from her mouth instead of Draco’s. Draco has to hate me... Pansy said it on her own accord. My gaze dropped to the floor.

“She better than every wizard in this school and _you know that,_ ” Draco hissed. “I always knew you were a jealous bitch.”

“ _Draco_ ,” I chided softly. The crowd around us grew, hanging into every word said.

 _“Shut up,”_ he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside, facing Pansy.

 _“Get out of here Pansy,_ ” Draco sneered. _“And leave Y/n alone,”_

Pansy looked cornered before she fled the other way. Draco started to leave too but I grabbed his arm.

“ _Oh no you don’t,”_ I snapped. “ _What the hell Malfoy?_ ” My voice shook and tears threatened to spill. “ _Why_ are you doing this to me? You try to get me _expelled then you come and play hero!?”_

“Doing it _to you!?_ _What about what you’re doing to me!?_ ” He demanded. “What game are you playing here Y/n!?”

“I’m _not playing_! Don’t you see that!? I’m _tired_ of playing the game! The _feud_! I’m _tired_ of it, Draco,” tears did start to fall. _“Can’t you see that?”_ My voice broke as I trailed off and for once, I ran away from a fight.


	5. Begin Again

_I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does_   
_Is break and burn and end_   
_But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again_

_And for the first time  
What's past is past_

______________________________________________________

I ran.

I fled Down to Hagrid’s and seeing the tears on my face and the pain in my eyes, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all ushered me into Hagrid’s hut.

 _“What happened?_ ” They all demanded.

“It was _Malfoy_ ,” Harry spat. “He’s not here. _He did this_ ,” He hissed, pacing.

I yearned to shake my head and prove him wrong. To say that Malfoy didn’t do this, but I couldn’t. I hid my face in my hands and sank into one of the oversized chairs around me, panic running through my system.

“You two go back out,” Hermione said calmly.

“ _What_!? _No_!” They both protested.

“She needs to talk about what happened and she’s n _ot going to do it when you two are yelling at her about the one who made her cry!”_ Hermione spat venomously. “ _Now out!”_

Neither of them was going to argue with Hermione then. She and I remained in the cozy warm hut.

“What happened?” She asked softly, kneeling down beside me.

“I… I’m so _confused_ Hermione. I know there’s _good_ in him. I know that. I _just_ … I’m terrified that _I won’t be enough…”_

“What happened,” She asked again, placing a blanket around my shoulders. “Start with leaving study hall.”

I recounted the events in Snape’s office, my heart falling when I had to think about it again. The feeling of unwantedness washed through me.

“You’re _not_ in trouble though?”

I shook my head.

“Then Pansy… I don’t know what… She went off on me, called me…” I shook my head again in denial. “I went to walk away, and she cast a spell,”

 _“Oh no,_ ” Hermione gasped, checking me over for the side effects.

“No, _no_ … he was _there_! He… _protected_ me! He stood between Pansy and me!” I cried, my face falling back into my hands. “Then he started to leave… we threw accusations at each other… I told him I was tired of _fighting_ … the _feud_ … and I ran,” I took a deep breath. “I ran away from a fight. Some courage I have.”

“He _protected_ you?” Hermione didn’t believe it, and neither would I unless I was there.

I nodded.

A quietness fell over the hut save the crackling of the fire, though the fire was barely lit, only glowing embers remained. They held my attention.

_______________________

_"Can’t you see that?"_

The question rang in his head over and over as he stalked down to class. He knew the answer to the question, and he wished that it didn’t take him so long to figure it out.

Yes, he could see that you didn’t want to fight.

He just didn’t want to admit it to himself.

Of course, he saw that you didn’t want to fight. Your demeanor had changed so much in the past few weeks. You seemed to be enjoying the quips that the two of you shared, but in the quiet moments—like the one in the hall the other night—you looked tired. In the moments that the two of you were alone, the fight against him was gone. In its place remained what he saw when you spoke to others—boldness and warmth.

He couldn’t ignore the hurt in your voice as you accused him of trying to get you expelled. The betrayal, as if you didn’t expect it. He didn’t want to get you expelled. Not anymore. Not since you sent him the letter… Not since he asked his father to do it.

Then you called him a hero. The title that never applied to him. The title no one used to describe him, to describe everyone else but him. And you had done it—you saw him to be a hero for the simple act of putting Pansy back in her place.

When he got down to the field and Hagrid’s lesson, you weren’t there, but neither was the Golden Trio. Then he watched as Ron and Harry stormed out of Hagrid’s hut.

You must be in there then.

Harry’s eyes met his and he could feel the hatred in the stare. He wanted to shy away from it. He wanted to explain. He wanted to talk to you if he was going to be honest with himself.

There was no hope of that with Ron and Harry around though. Perhaps Hermione would let him talk to you…

The lesson passed and you emerged as it ended, puffy-eyed and looking defeated. He hated it. He hated that he did that to you. You didn’t look his way. You didn’t speak to him.

You hung your head, shoulders hunched and walked back towards the school. And he watched you go.

For the first time, the chill of the air and the frostiness of the snow soaked him to his bones.

_______________________________

I was quiet during the rest of my classes and through dinner. Neither the teachers nor other students seemed to bother me or comment on the fact, they just left me be.

And maybe it was nice. I slipped into a feeling of numbness. That was nice too. Not feeling anything, even for a short while.

Ron and Harry seemed ever absent despite the situation. However, when they saw… him at dinner, they both stood, ready at my defense. There must have been something in my eyes that made them sit back down and sulk.

I dared to look over at him. Our eyes met as they often did, but I turned away, breaking the connection.

I wrote a letter to my mother, explaining what happened and sealed it off along with my emotions. I wasn’t expecting an answer back, so I started to comb through my Potions notes again and read through the lesson that I had missed in Creatures today.

A few minutes—maybe hours—later there was a tapping at my window. Half-expecting Penelope, I opened the window where there was a barn owl sitting, waiting with a note. I took the parchment and apologized for not having any food, and the owl chirped and flew off.

Staring at the parchment in my hands I had a good idea of who it was from. Not knowing what to do, I headed down to the common room, trying to find Hermione. The common room was empty.

Sighing, I threw on an oversized sweater and some socks as I padded down the cold halls of Hogwarts and to the library. I found Hermione and Krum together, laughing and looking at the same book.

Hermione caught my eye and sobered up quickly.

“Is everything okay?” She asked standing.

Wordlessly, I held up the letter. She came over and took it from my hands.

“I haven’t opened it. But I know it’s from _him_ …” I whispered the confession as I wrapped my arms around myself. “ _I don’t know what to do,”_

“Iz everything alroght?” Krum came up beside Hermione. “Are zu alroght Miz Y/n?”

I nodded and gave a weak smile.

“Give us a minute?” Hermione smiled sweetly and took my arm leading me into the hall.

She opened the letter, skimming it over, a smile growing on her face as she read it through. I fidgeted, wanting to know why she had reacted that way. She offered me the letter.

“Read it and go find him,” Hermione smiled as she headed back into the library.

I frowned and my eyes started to read:

_~_

_Y/n,_

_I told my father a month ago that I wanted you expelled, before…_

_I don’t want you gone. Not really. You push me to be a better wizard and student and I need someone like you around._

_I’m sorry that I was such an asshole to you. I’m sorry that I didn’t see that you didn’t want to fight sooner. I’m sorry about what Pansy said. You’re a great wizard and honorable pure blood._

_I’ve never told anyone anything like this ever and I have no idea if I’m doing this right._

_Please don’t give up on me,_

_Your hero,_

_Draco_

_~_

My fingers ran over the perfect script that wobbled here and there in uncertainty. Tears sprung in my eyes as I read it over and over. The words dove deep into my heart, igniting my spark again. I wasn’t numb, I was hopeful. I was smiling.

Hermione was right, I had to find him.

But how?

_Harry’s map._

I raced back to the Gryffindor Tower, but before I could get to the right staircase, my need for the map vanished. In my haste, I had knocked us both over so that we were a heap on the floor.

“ _Draco_ ,” I gasped, smiling.

 _“Y/n?”_ He seemed surprised. “You’re smiling again,” Confusion colored his tone.

“Yeah,” I nodded, “Some guy wrote me a _really sweet letter…_ ” I trailed off.

“Is it the guy you wrote to your mom about?” He seemed disgruntled as we both struggled to stand. “Heard Ron talking about you liking someone,” he explained. “Must have seen how upset you were today…”

“ _Yeah_ ,” I righted my sweater and ran a hand through my hair. “He did notice,”

“Well, I’m… glad that _someone_ here knows how to make you happy,” He scoffed, defensive.

“I got your letter too,” I nudged his shoulder—he dressed about the same as me, sweater and sweats with the Slytherin logo on them.

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t see it, that was obvious. He wasn’t connecting the dots. I had told him that I had written to my mother about him. Couldn’t he see that they were all about him?

“ _Draco_ —” I started and stopped. “You’re smart, you’ll figure out who,” Was all I could say as I headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. “Tell me when you figure it out!” I called over my shoulder.

____________________________

Draco gaped at you as you went up to your dorm. You must have gotten another letter from your secret admirer that made you happy. That erased what he had done to you and made you happy again.

So why in the world would you want him to tell you when he figured out who it was?

He sulked back to his room, determined to burn the letter that you had sent him. You didn’t need him. You had someone else to pick you up again, to make you smile. Someone else who was more worthy of your time and effort than him. Maybe it was Krum after all…

Taking your letter in his hands, he looked over it one last time as he went over to the fireplace in his dorm room.

 _You’re smart, you’ll figure out who_ , your voice was soft and gentle in his mind.

What did you mean by that? Why had you gone back to being cryptic again? After he had just told you the truth… The first time he had ever written what he had truly felt, and you fell for someone else.

_My mother sent me a letter. I spoke to her about you…. I don’t want to fight you. Not really._

The words of your letter seemed to float off the page and surrounded him as it fell into place.

_It was him._

You had told him already that it was him. He was the one that you sent a letter to your mother about and the response that you talked to Ron about—about some guy that you liked. It was his letter that you called sweet and that made you smile again. He was the one who noticed and the one you had chosen.

Why you didn’t just _tell him that…_

But that wasn’t you was it? You always pushed him to figure things out on his own.

He gripped your letter in his hands as a smile broke out across his face.

You had chosen him after all.


	6. A Guy Worth Getting Expelled For

_How 'bout a girl who's got a brain_   
_Who always speaks her mind?_

___________________________________________

The weekend passed, and due to final exams, I was holed up in my room most of the time. That’s what was nice about rooming with Hermione, I could cook my own food—the Muggle way—and she wouldn’t tell on me. Ramen was a lifesaver as we studied.

I hadn’t heard from Draco at all. Part of me wondered if he figured it out. The letter he wrote to me was getting worn form the number of times that I unfolded and refolded it each time I reread his words.

The boys did coax us both down to dinner Sunday night, however. They weren’t quite convinced that I was fine and were still at my defense despite my change in mood and constant protests. In fact, it seemed like every Gryffindor in our year and then some were ready at my defense.

“Do you want us to sneak a doxy into his room?” Fred offered. “We’ll do it. Free of charge.”

“No, I’m okay, really,”

“We could do it anyway,” George suggested.

“ _No_ ,” I said firmly as we sat in the Great Hall.

Dinner came and passed, and I didn’t have to look over my shoulder for Draco because Ron and Harry were doing a great job of that already. There was no way I was going to be able to walk to Draco with this… protection squad hovering—and not listening to me when I said I was fine.

My heart did flutter as both Harry and Ron tensed, glaring at the door to the Hall. A smile found its way to my face as I turned, finding clam blue eyes.

“I’ll get him,” Harry said, getting up from the table and Ron following suit.

“ _Guys, wait, no!_ ” I scrambled to get up, tripping over my robes before righting myself, a few paces behind them, Hermione at my heels.

The students who were in the Hall also noticed what was going on and all looked our way. Some stood to get a better look. This was going to get very bad very fast if someone didn’t do something. And, apparently, I had to be that someone.

“ _You have some nerve Malfoy!”_ Harry sneered, drawing his wand.

My adrenaline spiked as Draco kept his cool, keeping his eyes on me. I tried to tell him that this wasn’t my idea and that they didn’t know and that I would fix this, but maybe that was too much to tell him in one look.

I caught up to Harry and pushed past him. Turning and facing Harry—the same way that Draco had done for me against Pansy—I glared him down.

“ _What are you doing!_?” I demanded. “I told you! It was _fine_!”

“But he _hurt you! He deserves this!”_ Harry exclaimed.

“Pansy was the one who made me cry _not Draco_!” I laid out. “He… He _protected_ me from her,”

Harry gaped at me and so did Ron, Hermione was beaming. There was a rumbling through the students who had gathered around us. Why did I keep finding myself in these situations?

 _“No way, I don’t believe it,”_ Harry hissed. “Malfoy would _never_ , and not for _you_.”

“And how would you _know_!?” I demanded. “You’re so absorbed in yourself that you _never stop to look, or think, or ask questions!”_

“So now you’re taking _his_ side!?” Harry fumbled.

I scoffed and threw my hands up in exasperation.

“ _Why does there have to be sides!? Why do we have to fight!?”_

“He’s a _Slytherin_!”

“ _Great_! And I’m a _Pisces_! _What does it matter!_ ” I annunciated each word, taking a few calming breaths. “He deserves to be helped and loved as much as you do Harry,” My voice was barely audible.

Now Harry was glaring me down, his anger shifting from Draco to me, which was fine, I could handle Harry easy—Golden Boy or not.

There was a hand on my shoulder.

I turned, meeting Draco’s eyes.

“I’m not _worth_ this.” He murmured softly. “ _Don’t_ … _not because of me.”_

He was so close now. I could feel the fear and desperation almost tangibly as he pleaded with me to back down, and maybe that broke me more. For him to think that he wasn’t worth saving. That he wasn’t worth fighting for.

“Did you figure it out?” I asked softly, completely ignoring Harry and the others behind me. Draco held my focus now. “Who sent me the letter and who I told my mother about?”

He nodded and looked down. How could he know that he was the one that I had chosen, and he still didn’t think it was right for me to fight for him?

“ _What_? Is Malfoy _jealous_ over who you’re crushing on?” Ron jeered and the crowd snickered.

Draco turned red, gritting his teeth, I saw his hand reach for his wand, but I beat him to it and drew mine. Spinning around, almost hissing at Ron, everyone backed away from me, sensing the danger I assumed.

“I don’t think _he_ can be jealous,” I snapped, tilting my chin back. _“But the rest of you can be,”_

Without much thought or time in the moments between, I grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him closer. I met his eyes for an instant, and I could see and feel the coolness of a lake, the refreshing wave of the ocean. There was an electric current between us.

I brought my hand to cup his face ever so gently—grimacing when he flinched as if I was going to hit him—and quickly pressed my lips to his. He froze under my touch but relaxed almost instantly, which was a bit shocking, but comforting. His hands rested on my waist and he pulled me a step closer.

His lips were soft and hesitant on mine. The electric current didn’t wane, instead, it seemed to be stronger than before. It was better than what any potion could offer, or spell could conjure.

I had to pull away in fear that I might spend all night kissing him.

The situation around us settled back in, and though neither of us could keep the smiles off our faces it was Draco who spoke before I could.

“If anyone has anything they’d like to say, you’ll answer _to both of us_ ,” There was smugness and pride in his voice as he said ‘us.’

I couldn’t lie, I liked it too.

The crowd broke out into mutters and whispers, some of which were encouraging, some baffled, and some downright cruel—most of which came from either Gryffindor or Slytherin. My hand found Draco’s as an anchor in the midst of it all, not sure what was coming next.

Harry stormed off and Ron gave an apologetic look before going after him and Hermione followed suit. As much as I was alright on standing on my own, their absence hurt.

 _“Mr. Malfoy! Miss Lupine! My office! Now!”_ It was McGonagall.

My heart sank as the students scattered in fear of also getting in trouble for something that they may or may not have done. It left Draco and me alone walking to McGonagall’s office under her gaze. Somewhere along the way, Snape caught up to us, and to my surprise, Dumbledore.

I gave Draco an apologetic look, but his face was a mask of calm and indifference—courage in the face of danger. I followed his lead as we sat in McGonagall’s office as the three discussed what to do with us outside the door.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was me? When we were on the stairs?” He asked softly.

I shrugged.

“I don’t think I was ready,” I admitted. “It was… a hard day.”

“Sorry again,” He mumbled sheepishly.

We sat side by side together, waiting for whatever was about to happen. I feared for the worst and I could tell do did Draco. The memory of his lips on mine, however, kept me somewhat sane and comforted.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into all of this,” I whispered. “ _This is all my fault,”_

“No, it’s not Y/n. You _know_ that” He argued. “I had a good part in it too.”

“I should have _just left it alone,_ ” Tears were in my eyes as I started to realize the gravity of the situation.

“ _No_ ,” He said firmly, catching my eyes. “You’re right, this has gone on too long.”

Again, his hand slipped into mine and I felt grounded. It was odd, finding comfort in someone that I had hated only a few months ago.

The three Professors came down and we dropped our hands quickly, as we both looked down.

“It has come to our attention that you two have caused _quite_ a bit of trouble,” Dumbledore began.

“Please, sir. _It was me. Not her._ ” Draco stood, taking a small step in front of me.

Shock flitted across the faces of the professors, and mine. I didn’t know what I was expecting but it wasn’t that.

“ _No_ , it was _me_. _I’m_ the one who kissed him _and_ provoked Harry.” I stood next to him, almost pushing him out of the way. “Whatever punishment… _I’ll take it in full… even if that means expulsion._ ” My voice wavered as the words slipped out.

 _“Y/n,_ ” Draco protested and turned to me.

“Your dad _will kill you_ if you get in trouble _because_ of me,” I argued. “And… I _can’t_ let that happen. My mom won’t care… So… _please, Draco,_ ”

I didn’t know what I was asking for exactly, but I knew that if his father found out… he’d be in worse trouble than whatever the school could come up with.

“No, forget about my father. I _don’t care_ what he thinks. You’re _not_ talking all the fault. _I won’t let you_ ,”

I bit my lip, thousands of words wanting to escape them just like the tears that threatened to fall. Why hadn’t I seen this in him before? Why hadn’t anyone?

Draco Malfoy could be _good_. He could be _selfless_. He could be _loved_.

“If I may,” Dumbledore began again. “Neither of you are in trouble nor are you getting expelled.”

“ _What_?” We both snapped, turning to the three professors.

Hope fluttered in my chest, that maybe once we would both be okay. That we could both make it out of here.

_______________________

Out in the hall…

“Has it happened?” Dumbledore asked. “The legacy?”

“Yes,” McGonagall confirmed. “I got a letter from her mother early Saturday to keep an eye out, and I saw it tonight at dinner.”

“You believe that these two are the ones to end the feud?” Snape asked cautiously.

“Something much darker than us all is coming Severus,” Dumbledore sighed. “And they might be the ones we need to stop it.”

“But I don’t understand why stopping an old family feud solves anything.” Snape hissed.

“Because it’s not a family feud, it’s a house feud and always has been. For too long Slytherin and Gryffindor have been pitched against one another unhealthily and perhaps this can right what has been wrong for so long,” McGonagall noted hopefully.

……………………….

“Miss Lupine, you should be expecting a letter from your mother soon. I suggest you both read it together and decide for yourselves whether you want to accept what is in it or not.” Dumbledore explained.

“What kind of letter?” I prompted and McGonagall gave me a scolding look as Dumbledore simply smile.

“Oh, you are so much like your mother,” His eyes twinkled. “Give her my best and please remember, each of you is more than a name,”

__________________________

Draco walked down the hall with you beside him. He couldn’t think of a thing to say. There were too many to say. There was too much to talk about and it was driving him mad that you were lost in thought.

“Any ideas on where to go? To read the letter?” You finally spoke.

Your voice sounded unsure and afraid, with nervousness that came with expectation. He had never heard you speak like that. You were always so sure of yourself—courageous, like any proper Gryffindor.

But now, your eyes filled with tears and worry. Your arms were crossed across your chest as if they had the ability to keep you together if you held on tight enough. He knew that you never showed anyone this side of you—not even that Mudb- your friend Hermione. Because he never showed anyone either.

“Come with me,” He said, not giving anything away and led you through the castle wordlessly.

You followed him without a protest, a quip, snide remark, or question. And he couldn’t lie, it was nice; it worried him too, being afraid wasn’t in your nature.

Taking a sharp right, he paused, opening the door for you. You quirked an eyebrow and a teasing smile. You knew where he led you and it amused you, he could see it in your features. That was the you he knew.

You ascended the staircase and through the trapdoor with him at your heels. You faltered one and he caught you easily—knowing it would happen: the reason he had made you go before him—your cheeks turning a deep red as you quickened your pace.

Alone in the Astronomy Tower, Draco saw a small screech owl awaiting the two of you, letter attached. It was the same owl who had given him your letter all those nights ago, it must be yours.

You didn’t go to the owl—even though it chirped at you annoyed. Instead, you went to the window and stared at what he did almost every night that he couldn’t sleep: the stars blanketed over the mountain range and the lake as night consumed the world around them.

Knowing that you would want to gaze for some time, he took the letter for the owl and shooed it off, but it remained.

“I’ll give you something later Penelope, thank you,” You cooed softly stroking the birds head gently before it flew off.

Unsure of his actions, Draco stood close beside you, watching the night unfold with you. Your hand found his and his thoughts about what needed to be answered or what the letter held paused. Your warmth invited him in, lured him to be still and just… feel.

“I’m _scared_ ,” The confession left your lips. “I’ve been waiting _my whole_ life for my mother to tell me what this fight was all about and _now_ …” You turned to him, true despair on your face.

“Whatever it is, we do it together,” He murmured, “Remember, we get to choose if we want to accept it or not,”

“But don’t we _have to_?” Your thoughts mirrored his: he had expectations to live up to and he wanted to prove himself to his father and his family.

“We’ll see,” He reached up and stroked your face softly.

You pursed your lips as he offered you the letter. You took it and with one last hopeless look to him you opened it and read it aloud:

_~_

_My dearest Y/n, and charming Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you both well. I have written to each of your House Heads letting them know to give you time to read this together if fate allows._

_Y/n, my darling, please stop your fretting, I can feel it from here. You are alright no matter what you choose, but I do hope you choose the path of love._

_Draco, hello, we haven’t met formally, but I must thank you for standing up for my daughter against one of your own house. It was a brave and kind thing to do and you have my deepest respect._

_Now, about the feud. I know you have asked many times what it has always been about and perhaps it is time to finally tell you:_

_Our families have always been intertwined in the fate of the wizarding world as pure-blood families. Long ago, it was said that one of Lupine and one of Malfoy decent would be the ones to mend the rift between pure-bloods and muggle-born._

_You can see why this caused such a feud. I’m sure even now Mr. Draco you are thinking that this is preposterous, and perhaps you as well my child. For how can two pure-bloods who hate another possible med anything?_

_Well, no one knows. And no one wanted to know either. The Malfoy’s were always against muggle-born and swore vengeance on them all. The Lupines have always been proud and swore to never fraternize with a Malfoy. Centuries and generations passed, and our stories have been twisted and distorted to what you know today._

_I did try my love to keep you away as best I could from it, but some things are very deep-rooted, and I am sorry that I failed you. But now it comes to you two._

_From what I have heard from you my darling, it sounds as if Mr. Draco may be the one you were meant for. It was once called Consentire Animi Pace—an old thought that souls reached for another to bring harmony in the world around them through magic._

_I am not forcing this upon either you nor am I making assumptions. I would just like you both to know that it does exist and not to deny that it does and that it may be what our Antiqui were speaking of when the legacy was given._

_My darling Y/n, I am proud of you no matter your choice and I love you without a doubt. I am proud of your achievements and your courage to reach out to someone you had no reason to reach out to._

_My dear Draco, I am proud of you no matter your choice and I extend my love to you as well. I know that your parents are not as forgiving when it comes to family names as I am. You will have a home in our family—whether that be Y/n and I or the entire family if they decide to stop being so… Anyway. I am proud of you as well and for what you have done. You had no reason to protect my daughter and you did and I am proud of you on that fact alone. You have truly exceeded your expectations, whether your father sees that or not._

_Do not be afraid of what is before you nor the choices that you must make. It is not about the right choice; it is about the righteous one—the one made with the right heart. It is easier to correct ignorance rather than disobedience._

_My love goes to you both, both of you write me back, please._

_Love, Magdalene Lupine_

_~_


	7. Break On Me

_Break on me_   
_Shatter like glass_   
_Come apart in my hands_   
_Take as long as it takes_   
_Break on me_   
_Put your head on my chest_   
_Let me help you forget_   
_When your heart needs to break_   
_Just break on me_

___________________________________________

My hands lowered as my eyes lifted to Draco’s face. There were tears in his eyes.

“ _Draco_? What’s _wrong_?” I dropped the letter and cupped his face, wiping away a stray tear. “It was just a letter. _Please_ , don’t… d _on’t cry, because if you cry, I’m going to cry,_ ” Tears started to sting my eyes.

A smile reached his face as a laugh bubbled through his lips. It was the first time I head heard him laugh without malicious intent.

“Draco?” I asked again, slightly confused.

“Your mother is _proud_ of me?” He laughed. “No one… no one has _ever_ …”

My heart fell for him. No one ever told him that they were proud of him? After everything, he had achieved. I let out a hopeless laugh and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close. His arms wound around me, holding me tightly.

“Let me make this better?” I begged softly. “Please Draco, let me show you how I see you. _Forget_ names and houses and purebloods and legacies.”

He nodded and his grip on me tightened. One of my hands curled into his hair, surprised by the softness of it. His frame shook as I held him, and I could hear the muffled cries that came from his lips. I held him closer, tears of my own escaping.

Why had it come to this? Who had the right to take a boy and twist him into cruelty and malice and think it was okay? When had names and legacies and rivalries become more important than helping each other? When had anything negated the right to be loved?

We ended up in a heap on the floor, holding each other and letting tears escape now and again for things that we both held back for so long. My mother’s letter was folded neatly and tucked into my robe pocket.

“It’s late,” He murmured softly, “We need to get back,”

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath.

“I don’t want to go back,” I mumbled. “I don’t want to face…” I trailed off knowing exactly what awaited me when I got back to the Gryffindor common room.

He went rigid and his grip on me tightened.

“I’m going to kill that Potter,” He muttered venomously.

A smile touched my lips as I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

“No, you won’t,” I reaffirmed, taking a long breath in. “I knew what I was doing when I started this, and I’ll do what it takes… whatever it takes,”

“But they’re your friends,” He tried. “You’re going to give that up for me?”

I pursed my lips and sat up a bit, looking at him directly.

“When are you going to realize that you’re worth _so much more_ than what you believe?” I took his hand in mine. “And friend is a loose term, I told you before, Harry is…” I searched for the right word, “ _bearable_.” I decided and shrugged. “Friends were never my strong suit.”

“Oh, you’re _joking_ ,” He scoffed. “You know _everyone_ in the school! _Everyone_ talks to you! _Even first years!”_

I laughed at his response and stood, pulling him up with me.

“And I have what? _Two_ good friends? That I _actually_ talk to?” I pointed out.

“So, you talk to Ron then?” He was glum again.

“ _Oh, my stars, Malfoy,”_ I laughed rolling my eyes. “ _You_! You’re my other friend! If that’s even what this is and _not_ …” I trailed off.

“ _Not_?” He prompted, quirking an eyebrow, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“You’re making this very _difficult_ ,” I snapped, a smile on my face still. “I don’t know Draco, _what is this?_ ” I gestured to the two of us.

“What do you _want_ it to be?” His voice was still teasing, but there was a tone of uncertainty underneath.

I gnawed on my lips trying to find the exact words that I wanted to say and not what first popped into my head which was “well, I wouldn’t mind kissing you any time I wanted.” But maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say at the moment.

“I have spent the last month trying to figure out what goes through your head when you’re quiet like this, _for the love of Merlin tell me what you’re thinking.”_ He complained.

“The _truth_?” I squeaked, my face growing warm.

He nodded, his blue eyes interrogating me as he took another step forward. I could feel the electric current again that heightened all of my senses. As if there were a good sort of adrenaline.

I can’t believe that I was going to say what I actually thought or that he was the only one who could get me to say it. I hated him for it.

“I wouldn’t mind kissing you any time I wanted,” I breathed out.

“ _Is that so_?” He was teasing me and we both knew it, but it still got under my skin.

“You’re such a _twat_ ,” I muttered, shaking my head and looking down, my cheeks a bright red no doubt.

“One you _like kissing_ ,” He taunted, a wicked grin on his face.

His hand came up and tilted my chin back so that I was forced to look at him. The same amused expression he used when he jeered at another student resided there, but it was somehow different—softer, kinder.

“So, are you gonna kiss me or not?” I tried to quip, but it came out as more of a plea.

We were inches apart again, and the same electric current ran between us. This time he acted on it, not me. His hand came up gently and cupped my face, letting his lips find mine. Something soft and slow.

A goodnight kiss.

My hands fanned out over his shoulders, grounding me to the world around us as his other hand held my waist again. No one knew this side of him, the gentle and protective. I did. And it made me want to cry all over again that I got to be the one to know him like this.

 _“I wouldn’t mind kissing you any time I wanted either,_ ” He murmured, his lips a breath away from mine as I struggled to recover—or not kiss him again.

______________________

When he was close to you like this, away from it all, it was easy to believe you. Knowing that he could be more than a Malfoy, be more than a Slytherin, he clung to it, and he clung to you.

And the way you trusted him to be near—kiss you even—without fear or disdain, meant the world to him. You were the last person who had any reason to and you were still there beside him.

There was so much to deal with and worry about, but you seemed to silence all of those thoughts and fears with a gentle touch, a kind look, or a chaste kiss.

And he wasn’t lying, he really wouldn’t mind kissing you any time. Everything about you screamed comfort and warmth, and it was his to take is he wanted because you offered it to him, and only him and…

And he loved it.

He didn’t care about labels or relationship statuses; he just wanted you to be his and only his to kiss like this, to share his secret hiding spot, to cry on your shoulder alone, and find comfort in you alone.

“ _Really_?” Your voice was soft and careful—not his courageous Gryffindor, just his sweet Y/n.

He nodded and watched your tongue dart between your lips, rewetting them as you thought.

“We should head back,” You murmured, your forehead resting against his. “I doubt Snape or McGonagall will be _too_ forgiving.”

He feared to leave this place and leaving you. As if it might be some dream and he was going to be forced to wake up and go back to the way things were. As if it were some cruel trick that his mind wanted to play on him.

“ _Draco_ ,” You chided, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

A laugh escaped from your lips as you pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips before taking his hand and bending down to open the trap door. He watched you intently, and even more so than he had the past three weeks because now he had no reason to hide his careful gaze.

At the base of the staircase, you wrapped your arms around him once more in a short hug and—to his dismay—you ruffled his hair before taking off towards the Gryffindor Tower, tomorrow promised in your eyes.

Back in his own Common Room, there were a few lagging students who didn’t say anything to him or his death threatening glare as he headed up to his room.

Crabbe and Goyle both looked to him for answers, but he didn’t say a word. Instead, he changed for bed and brushed up on his Care for Mythical Creatures notes before the lesson tomorrow. It deemed difficult to concentrate however because you always snuck back into his thoughts, either with a snide remark, or a gentle word, or a phantom touch that left him unable to focus.

So, he gave up studying and decided to answer your mother’s letter.

~

_Dear Mrs. Lupine_

_I will protect your daughter and try to live up to the version of me that she has presented to you. I cannot promise that I will always achieve it or that I won’t fail. But I will try to be someone worthy of her time and of her heart._

_You are right in thinking that I think it’s preposterous that I am the Malfoy to mend the bond between muggle-born and purebloods. Not to mention that my father would have a few choice words of his own and I can hear them now._

_But I have no doubt that whatever Y/n puts her mind to, she can achieve whether I help, or attempt to stop her. She got through to me, didn’t she? But I will try to help her in whatever she decides._

_I say this to you in confidence in the hope that I may deserve the place your daughter has given me beside her._

_Draco Malfoy_

_~_

Sealing the letter, he sent it off into the night and turned in for bed with you all but there physically beside him.

________________________

I stood in front of the portrait of the fat lady and took a deep breath, gathering what courage and strength I had left and entered the Common Room.

But there was no one there. Maybe that was worse.

I headed up to my room, cautions, and on the lookout; I didn’t know what was waiting for me.

Back in my room, I saw that Hermione had already gone to bed and the lamp beside my bed was the only thing that illuminated the room.

As quietly as possible, I pulled out a parchment and wrote a quick letter to my mother telling her that I would write her more when I figured out what I wanted to say. There was so much to sort through, but I would let her know soon enough. And that I loved her.

That left me alone with my thoughts again. Draco presided in most of them. His touch, his laugh, the way his eyes really were like the refreshing water of a spring. My thoughts drifted back to Snape’s class and the antidote challenge. The taste of the antidote held a small candle to what it was like to be near Draco… did that mean that what my mother said about the… Consentire Animi Pace was true? That it could exist between us?

I huffed and stared at the ceiling, the thoughts ever-circling. It laid there about an hour, no closer to sleep then when I had started. Giving up on the notion, I sat up and turned my lamp back on. Not really sure of what to do, I pulled out another parchment and wrote to Draco with Penelope twittering on my sill.

~

_Draco,_

_I can’t sleep, so I’m writing this to you. I hope that you’re sleeping, you could use it._

_I’ve been thinking about what my mother said about the soul bond, and then to Snape’s Bellum Amoris and Animi Amoris. I can only assume that they’re connected because… when I’m with you I feel like I did after the antidote. I hope that makes sense. If not I’m sure you’ll make fun of me for it._

_I’m also terrified to face anyone tomorrow. I’ve never done anything like this and without you, by my side, I don’t know if I have the courage. Slytherins and Gryffindors don’t get together like this and not us of all people. Not that I don’t want this, because I do. I want you. But I guess I’m caught up in what others think of me. Which is stupid, I know._

_If you’re still awake… and a part of me hopes you are, please write back. And don’t forget to answer my mother. She worries._

_Yours,_

_Y/n_

_~_

I took a blanket and curled up on the window seat, awaiting an answer, and watching the snowfall softly. When the clock neared three am, my body forced me into sleep, lulled by the gentleness of the snow and calmness of the night, the feel of Draco’s arms around me and his lips on mine never fading.


	8. The Lion and The Lamb

_The wolf will live with the lamb,_

_the leopard will lie down with the goat,_

_the calf and the lion and the yearling together;_

____________________________________________________

I woke the next morning, still by the window, a letter on my lap, and Penelope nowhere in sight. There was a familiar green seal on the parchment.

A fresh layer of snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts, it was almost enchanting. Stretching, I took my blanket and the letter and sat on my bed. Hermione was absent from her bed. I could only assume that she had gone down to breakfast.

Opening the letter, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and blinked through reading it.

~

_Y/n,_

_You should be asleep, not writing to me. Ask Madam Pomfrey for a sleeping potion if this continues._

_I can only imagine that you are talking about how the antidote made us feel and then how we feel about another. I understand what you mean—and when have I ever made fun of you? We should look into it. I can ask Snape. He might know._

_I know you’re scared, but you’re also a Gryffindor, courage runs in your veins. Don’t forget that no matter what happens. You are strong and stubborn and a real pain in the ass sometimes and now isn’t a time to just throw that to the wind. They hit, you hit back harder like you always have—at least with me anyway._

_I wrote to your mother already. She’s right you do worry too much._

_Yours,_

_Draco,_

_~_

I smiled at the letter and folded it, tucking it under my pillow with the others that I had from him as well as the one I had from my mother. I would have to find a safer spot for them soon. Maybe I could jinx a box or something…

Knowing it would be colder today, I threw on an extra sweater over my uniform and grabbed my scarf that had been retired for the summer and fall until now. Sometimes I missed living in a warmer climate all year round when the coldest it got was maybe freezing.

Not thinking about much other than getting to the Great Hall on one piece—and Draco’s advice about living up to Gryffindor courage— I hardly noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all waiting for me in the Common Room. My eyes met Hermione’s as I silently questioned her about what was going on. A few straggling students quickly scurried away as they watched the scene unfold.

“How much trouble are you in?” She asked softly, fear in her voice. “You’re not expelled, _are you?”_

The boys, looked to me, concerned, with the same fear that Hermione had.

“What? _No_ ,” I backtracked. _“Of course not!”_

The three of them visibly relaxed.

“Is that what you guys have been worried about? Why you waited for me?” Part of me was touched that they did still care about me, despite what happened last night.

“Well, you were gone for hours, we weren’t sure what happened.” Ron defended Hermione. “Knowing Malfoy, we thought sure he’d get you kicked out.”

“No, _we_ didn’t.” Hermione clarified. “ _They_ did. I did try and stay up to talk to you, but…”

I gave her a soft smile, letting her know that it was okay.

My eyes met Harry’s and my mood shifted as we stared each other down, both giving away nothing. There were accusations behind his eyes and threats behind mine. I dared him to say something.

“I’m _not_ kicked out. I’m _not_ in trouble—neither is Draco for that matter. You don’t know anything about him, and I really don’t want to hear it from either of you. I will tell you what I can if you want to listen. If not… not a word.” I threatened softly.

Ron and Hermione nodded, and I looked to Harry for his response.

“So, you two are on a first-name basis then?” Harry remarked.

I gave a curt nod, narrowing my eyes.

“Are you two _dating_?” Ron asked, sounding innocently curious and disgusted.

“Well, we never _really_ reached an answer to that…” I frowned, thinking.

Were we dating? Is that what this was? Surely it had to be more than what a boyfriend and girlfriend meant. Didn’t Draco mean more to me than that? My mother’s suggestion of _Consentire Animi Pace_ , the bond of two souls in an effort for peace, made a bit more sense. Draco was right, we’d have to look into that later.

“Where were you last night if you weren’t getting expelled?” Harry asked—demanded.

“With Draco,” I answered coolly. “Anything else?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow and I knew she had a lot more questions for me, but not in front of the boys at least. There had to be a time that I explained it all to them and how long Draco and I had been at this. From the outside, I guess it did look very sudden.

Hermione fell into step with me as we made our way to the Great Hall with many other students who—not that I noticed—stared at us more than usual. Well, stared at me more than usual. Harry had just won the first task not too long ago and he was getting the normal amount of attention.

“So, what happened!?” She asked excitedly, trying to whisper. “I need to know!”

I recounted in a low voice Draco and I’s adventure over the few hours: McGonagall’s office, the Astronomy Tower, my mother’s letter. I left out some details of the two of us that were only meant for each other. Hermione asked to see my mother’s letter later and I was hesitant to hand it over.

“No, I understand, it’s not meant for me,” She nodded, not looking sad at all. “I just can’t believe that you and Draco actually kissed in front of _like everybody_.” She whisper yelled. “It’s all anyone has been talking about!”

I got really red and looked down, sheepish.

“How bad is it?” I questioned, my eyes darting around the halls to other students—I met curious stares, some gaping at me, and some wishing that looks could kill.

“Not too bad I think,” She encouraged, “But then again I don’t know why they’d tell me about how they felt.” She shrugged. “But what was it like? Kissing him?”

I smile ghosted my lips as my cheeks grew warm. I could see Harry and Ron stiffen as they overheard the question.

“Not here,” I hissed, giving her a sharp look.

“To think, you being with a Slytherin, a _Malfoy_!” She laughed.

“He’s not _so_ bad,” I defended softly, my voice and thoughts trailing off.

The Great Hall, to my relief, was not all staring at me as we entered. Instead, everyone was quite calm and talking about a lot of different things, the main topic the Yule Ball. Part of me dreaded it, but then again… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

Taking a seat, breakfast was served—magically. On my plate were biscuits and gravy, fruit, and hard-boiled eggs: my usual. Ron eyed the greyish sludge as he did every morning but said nothing. I suppressed a smile and began to eat. Comradery began to fall over us as the meal went on and George and Fred sat with us.

“Who knew what all it took was a kiss to shut Malfoy up?” Fred snickered, as did George. “Nice work Y/n.”

“So, you guys _have_ been kissed!?” I smiled brightly turning to them. “That’s _great_!” My cheery dispositions faded to a glare.

I leaned across the table toward them, narrowing my eyes.

 _“Remember that I have access to where you sleep,_ ” I threatened, a bright smile on my face.

“Good lord she’s _terrifying_ ,” George muttered under his breath, his joking tone gone as he looked at his breakfast.

I sat back smugly as the twins began to argue with Ron overusing their owl.

“So . . . you lot got dates for the ball yet?” George asked.

“Nope,” said Ron.

We all exchanged looks. Hermione grew red and looked down, the twinkle in her eyes that she knew something, but refrained from saying it—she had a date. A smile stretched on my face as I thought of who it might be, my suspicions landed on Krum. Good for her.

“Well, you’d better hurry up, mate or all the good ones will be gone,” said Fred.

They continued to talk of dates and Fred stood, asking Angelina to the ball, to which she said yes. Good for him too.

My mind drifted off to Draco. Would we go together? Should I hope for that? What would he think? Would he not want to because of all the attention it would attract? Surely his father would find out who he went with… could we risk that?

“Her nose is off-center,” said Ron when I finally tuned back into the conversation.

“Oh, I see,” Hermione said, bristling. “So basically, you’re going to take the best-looking girl who’ll have you, even if she’s completely horrible?”

“Er — yeah, that sounds about right,” Ron said, his ears going pink.

Hermione huffed, clearly annoyed as she stood.

“We’re going to be late.” She snapped.

“We have plenty of time,” Ron complained.

“Well, I’m going now.” Standing, she grabbed her bag and stack of books. “Are you ready?” She turned to me, a softer note in her tone.

“Yeah,” I nodded looking at my half-eaten breakfast. “I need to look for something in the library anyway,”

Hermione was still livid as we walked down the hall toward the library. I smiled and left her to her thoughts, mine again drifting back to Draco. I didn’t notice him at breakfast. I hoped he was up and eating.

“So, are you and Draco going together?” Hermione asked as we strolled through the shelves of books.

“I don’t know,” I answered truthfully. “We… we have a lot to figure out.”

I pulled a book ( _An Extended Guide to Souls_ ) hoping it would give me what I was looking for. There were a few others that the librarian had suggested that I look into, but I couldn’t find one that seemed the most promising: _Harmony Through The Ages: Souls and the Magic Behind Them._

“What’s with all the soul stuff?” She asked, looking at my book stack.

“Something my mother said…” My eyes trailed the books looking for the final spine. “Thought I’d look into it.”

“About you and Draco?”

I gave her a look and she went quiet again.

“Not that I don’t want to tell you,” I explained quickly. “I just don’t know what to tell you without… I don’t know. Talking to him about it first? This is… so much bigger than I thought Hermione and I’m kinda freaking out,” I confessed.

“You’re not alone Y/n,” She encouraged. “Whatever is going on, you’re the most capable to figure it out. I’ll be there, and even if they don’t like it, so will Ron and Harry.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” I relaxed a little bit. “Where is this _stupid_ book!?” I yelled at no one in particular.

“Use a Summoning Spell,” Hermione suggested.

Humming, I pulled out my wand, twirled it once, and looked at the title again before casting the spell. The book flew into my hands.

_“Oi! What stupid buffoon just—”_

My eyes met livid blue ones, as I hid slightly behind it, trying not to laugh.

I couldn’t find the book because Draco had it.

“ _Sorry_?” I felt my face going red as his anger turned to disbelief and faded.

“I’m… I’ll leave you two to it then. Don’t forget, class starts in fifteen minutes,” Hermione stammered and quickly made herself scarce.

“You could have just asked for it,” He huffed, coming over and taking it from my hands. “Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ respond well to _manners_ ,”

“I _do_ believe I apologized,” I smirked, looking up at him.

He was so close; I could feel his warmth as his robes brushed against mine.

“So, you did,” He mused, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “But I’m afraid that I _simply_ _cannot_ hand the book over,”

“And why not?” I demanded, watching him circle me as predator did prey.

“I’m reading it of course,”

“Oh, so you learned to read? _Wonderful_ ,” I teased.

His calm teasing demeanor fell through as he smiled and rolled his eyes. He didn’t give me the book, however. He looked at the other ones that I had gathered.

“You think these might have answers?” He asked thoughtfully, picking one up and adding it to his pile.

“Hey, those are _mine_ ,” I grabbed it from his pile and added it back to mine. “And anything might help.”

“Am I _not_ allowed to carry your books then? Is that _not_ what I’m supposed to do?”

Oh, he was toying with me and he knew it. My fists clenched as I struggled between wanting to punch him and kiss him and then wanting to do both.

“I don’t know,” I drawled. “I don’t see any other guy offering… well, not at the _moment_ anyway,”

He narrowed his eyes at me, and I knew that I had gotten under his skin. I gave in, maybe too easy, and reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“You’re the only one I’d ever let carry my books,” I affirmed. “They’re _very_ important to me,”

His cool exterior softened as he grabbed the rest of my stack as we headed out to the hall. The few students that were out in the hallway gaped at the two of us, but with a look from either me or Draco, their attention diverted elsewhere.

“Good job on the Summoning Spell,” He noted as we walked along.

“Thank you,” I smiled. “Maybe though, we look at this stuff together?” I asked, almost embarrassed—even though it was stupid to be sheepish at all.

He nodded lost in thought. We paused in front of the Divination’s stairwell, knowing that this is where we parted ways.

“Y/n?” He asked, his cheeks growing red as he looked at the floor.

“Yeah?” I nudged him softly, a reminder that he was okay, and I wasn’t going to yell at him.

“I… _well_ …”

I waited, an amused expression on my face as hope and excitement fluttered in my chest. There wasn’t much that could get him flustered like this and I really wondered what it was, I had two guesses, but I waited anyway.

“I’ll see you at lunch?”

_Oh, come on you stupid boy ask me out already._

“I’ll see you at lunch Draco,” I fought the urge to roll my eyes and took my books from his hold.

“I… yeah,” He flashed a quick smile and started the other way down the hall towards his first class.

I rolled my eyes and dragged myself up the stairs for another lesson on “ _The All-Seeing Eye_.” It was going to be a long hour.

_______________________

Draco was all out of sorts in his first class. He barely paid attention to Professor Flitwick all hour. He couldn’t stop thinking about the look on your face after he had about… never mind that… for taking his book. His anger short-circuited around you.

And the flippant comments you made, they were no different than before… but you were different from before, and so was he. And he knew then that you two had shifted from jeering to… flirting.

 _Ugh_.

He didn’t know how to flirt, he never had reason to, but there you were… looking at him through your eyelashes, quipping with him, trying to make him jealous—not that it worked.

And why were you the only one he couldn’t talk to properly? He had talked to plenty of girls before and not once did he stammer or stutter or feel nervous about anything, and now… well, now he struggled to ask you to be his… was girlfriend the right word? He thought it was too dull to describe you, but it would have to do for now he supposed.

“Mr. Malfoy!” Flitwick called. “What is the purpose of the Muffliato Charm?”

He blanked. Sitting up straight, he ransacked his mind for an answer.

 _So that no one overhears us,_ your voice whispered in his head. _It’s just for you and me._

“So that no one overhears,” He stammered out, recalling after your hint. “It creates a buzzing in the person’s ear so that they can’t overhear a conversation.” He finished confidently.

“Very good,” Flitwick narrowed his eyes and continued to go over the method and wand movement behind the charm as Draco tried his hardest to keep paying attention.

____________________

Taking my seat next to Neville, I gave him a soft smile as Trelawny began her lesson on the planets and stars.

“Tell me, Ms. Y/n, when were you born my dear?” The professor came over to our small table.

“Late February,” I replied, flipping through my notes and the charts I had revolving around my birth and the stars.

“I see, a water spirit resides within you. Like the sea, both beautiful and foreboding. You _must_ learn to control that my dear,” Trelawny warned. “And… I see another. A sea and a shore… _one cannot exist without the other…”_

My cheeks grew warm as I scribbled down what she said, thinking that was another thing to look into.

“So… you and—Malfoy,” Neville stammered.

Part of me wanted to snap at him like I would Harry, but I remember that Neville had always been kind to me, and I had no reason to attack him.

“Looks like it,” I nodded, skimming over the book in front of me trying to multitask.

“Is he taking you to the Yule Ball?” Neville was now flushing and stuttering worse.

My eyes snapped up as my eyebrows quirked. What was it with the guys around here today? I wasn’t that intimidating… was I?

“Not tha _t I_ —” He stumbled. “I just— you’re really—”

I smiled and let out a soft laugh.

“It’s okay Neville, don’t get so worked up.” I soothed. “And I don’t know. He hasn’t asked me yet.” _If he even is_ , I thought in vain. “You should ask Ginny,” I smiled warmly.

Neville nodded and looked down. I took a deep breath and sighed as we worked together through the rest of the class, my thoughts elsewhere.


	9. Isn't It Delicate?

_This ain't for the best_   
_My reputation's never been worse, so_   
_You must like me for me_

_Is it cool that I said all that?  
Is it chill that you're in my head?  
'Cause I know that it's delicate   
Is it cool that I said all that  
Is it too soon to do this yet?  
'Cause I know that it's delicate  
Isn't it?_

_____________________________________________

I was glad that Hermione was my partner in Herbology. I had forgotten to go over today’s lesson last night and I wasn’t ahead or prepared as I normally was.

“This is the only time I letting you slide on this,” Hermione warned. “Draco or not, you still need to keep up on your studies,”

I nodded and watched as she handled the flutterby bush, pruning it successfully. I followed her suit, mimicking exactly what she did and reaped the same results. Professor Sprout seemed pleased with both of us and awarded Gryffindor ten points for each of us.

I watched Harry and Ron struggle across from us and giving in, I went over to help. Harry’s eyes met mine and something passed between us: a truce of sorts.

With the end of herbology came lunch: when I would see Draco again. The three seemed to realize that.

“Are you going to sit with him then?” Hermione asked innocently.

“I’m… not _entirely_ sure. I mean we do have Creatures together after so… _maybe_? If he asks?” I offered. “He could always sit with us,” I commented.

I could tell that both Ron and Harry had something to say about that but refrained from it.

“He’d be more welcome at our table than I would be with the Slytherins,” I pointed out. “And I’d rather _not_ get into it again with Pansy,”

They both muttered agreements and I felt that it was a small step in the right direction.

“Has he asked you yet?” Ron changed the topic. “To the ball, ya know?”

“ _No_ ,” I sulked. “I think he tried this morning though,”

“What? Did he chicken out?” Harry snickered.

“Yes, I think he took a page from your book Harry,” I smirked. “Are you ever going to ask anyone?”

Harry and Ron both looked down, grumbling their answers.

We entered the Great Hall that was buzzing with the usual chatter. My eyes scanned for Draco, not seeing him. Feeling a bit defeated, I sat at the Gryffindor table, half-heartedly making my way through the warm soup that was served for the chill of the day.

________________________

Draco almost stumbled into the Great Hall, his History of Magic class having run late because apparently the goblin uprising was more importing than a time schedule or a bell.

And he saw you, sitting at the Gryffindor table, laughing with your friends as if you didn’t have a care in the world, despite what was hovering over them both. He paused a moment, watching you before your gaze followed Ron’s, and your eyes met his, an amused smirk on your face; caught staring.

 _“Are you okay?”_ You mouthed.

He nodded and recovered, making his way over to you, his nerves growing with every step. He was determined to ask you to the Yule Ball if it was the last thing that he did today.

He could do this. What were you going to do? Say no?

Well, you could totally do that and well, he’d have to accept it, but you wouldn’t say no would you?

As he neared your table, you stood, untucking yourself from the bench and facing him.

“Hi,” You breathed out. “You’re late,” There was mischief in your eyes.

“ _Binns_ ,” It was more than enough of an explanation as your face scrunched up in pity.

“Sorry,” You sympathized. “Another goblin war then?”

He nodded; words caught on his tongue.

“Do you want to sit with us for lunch?” You looked to him earnestly, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, but… before that.” He grabbed your hand. “I… I wanted to ask this morning but didn’t.”

He took a deep breath, distracted by you catching your bottom lip between your teeth. Did you know you were trying to kill him when you did that?

“Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

A laughed bubbled through your lips as you lit up.

“Yes, _of course_ , I’ll go with you,” You threw a side glance to Ron and Harry, and he felt as if he was missing something.

You didn’t let go of his hand as the two of you sat at the Gryffindor table and had lunch together. His nerves were eating him on the inside; he didn’t belong at this table… he was hated at this table if anywhere.

Yet, with you by his side, no one said a word to him that had malice intent behind it. Instead, the conversation shifted and flowed between classes, and homework, the upcoming Ball, the Triwizard cup.

He didn’t speak up as much as he would have in his group of friends, but he eagerly watched you animate the conversation. It was different, watching you up close, and being a part of your own little world here at school.

Every once in awhile, you’d squeeze his hand and pull him from his thoughts, or simply reassure him.

 _Traitor_ , his father’s voice hissed.

He had a sinking feeling in his chest when he thought about his father and that no doubt, he already knew about what he had been doing and that he had been with you, defending and choosing you over all else. It was a box of anxiety that he kept locked tight to worry about at a later date.

Walking down to Care for Mythical Creatures, he still held your hand, and, in the snow, you huddled closer to him, fearing the cold around you.

“Afraid of a little chill?” He teased.

You gave him a sharp look, your teeth all but chattering, and your nose and cheeks flushed red.

 _Be a gentleman_ , His mother scolded.

He stopped you, tugging your hand and momentarily set his bag down and slipped his robe off, draping it around your shoulders, all the while you protested.

“I-I’m okay,” You shivered. “You don’t _have_ t-too.”

“Wear it,” He nearly ordered. “I’ll be okay. I’m used to the cold,”

You pouted a moment but gave in, slipping your arms into his Slytherin robe and almost curled up into it. He didn’t want to admit it, but he loved seeing you in Slytherin colors.

“You’re staring,” The quip left your lips as you took his hand wand continued with the rest of the students down to Hagrid’s.

“You look good in Slytherin,” He retorted, smirking when you turned a deeper shade of red.

_________________________

In _Creatures_ , I all but huddled into Draco, feeding off of his warmth, now that mid-winter was approaching quickly the weather turned for the worse. His arm was around my shoulders, shielding me from the cold, rubbing now and again when I shivered too much for his liking.

I could see the glances exchanged between the Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s at the two of us together—and me in his robe no doubt, but I was too keen on listening to Hagrid and trying to get something (anything) useful from it.

Getting nothing from Hagrid’s lesson, my mind drifted to the upcoming exams on Friday and I zoned out, trying to figure out the best study plan on the subjects that I was struggling with, moving Herbology to the top of the list since I had missed today’s lesson’s notes and had to do double tonight. No doubt Potions should be high on the list, next to the dates and people of History of Magic, but I had that subject understood pretty well—save the dates.

“Maybe he isn’t _too_ bad,” Harry muttered as we entered the Gryffindor common room.

“It was nice of him to give you his robe wasn’t it,” Hermione sighed dreamily.

My cheeks flushed again as I stayed quiet.

The week passed and I honestly don’t remember most of it. It was hell: studying, working on essays, the weather not letting up. I was shivering more than not, and it was hard to concentrate. It left me in the warmth of my room, dreading to go anywhere in the drafty castle other than class and some meals.

~

_Y/n,_

_You haven’t been to dinner in three days, please come down and eat with me. I’ll meet you outside your common room in ten minutes._

_I’m worried about you,_

_Draco,_

_~_

The letter came Thursday evening as I was once again reading through the Goblin Revolutions trying to keep the dates straight. I had most of them down but kept mixing up a few of them and no matter what I did, I couldn’t get them straight.

Giving up, I closed the books and ordered my notes before slipping on a sweater and changing my socks before slipping down to the common room where Draco was waiting.

“You need to eat,” He scolded, handing me his scarf, knowing that I’d be cold.

“I’m _fine_ ,” I mumbled, wrapping it around my neck, reveling in its warmth and how it smelled strongly of him.

“No, you’re _not_. Now stop being stubborn. You can’t study all the time. You need breaks Y/n,” He sounded truly concerned, his fingers weaving through mine.

“I _can’t_ fail these tests Draco,” I insisted, feeling warm with the seconds that passed.

“And you’re _not_ going to. But you have to take care of yourself too.”

I huffed as we entered the Great Hall. It was lulled and almost silent, many students studying or overworked from the exams already taken.

“Hey, _Malfoy_!”

I stiffened as I recognized the voice. It was Pansy.

We both turned, his grip on my hand tightened and I wasn’t sure if it was in reassurance or if he was holding me back. It could have been both.

“Still hanging with her I see,” Pansy sneered. “I don’t see why you _bother_. We _all_ know how this is going to end. You’ll realize she’s _not worth_ _it_ and this madness will end.”

“I thought I told you to _leave her alone,_ ” Draco hissed.

“What? She can’t take a little teasing? Isn’t that what the two of you always did? She didn’t mind it then…” Pansy grinned wickedly. “Why should she care if I do it?

“Because you don’t hold _a candle to who Draco is,_ ” I snapped.

“Oh, and you’re so confident that you know who he is?” She laughed something that sounded like a hyena. “You don’t know _anything_ about him, princess. Your mommy hid you away from the real world for too long.”

“She took me away from freaks like you. I guess she didn’t want me to grow up to be a bitch,” I sneered, and Draco chuckled beside me, tugging on my hand.

“Let’s go,” He murmured.

My eyes met his and I could see the same fire behind them. He wanted to lash out as much as I did, but something stopped him, and I wasn’t sure what it was…

I took a deep cleansing breath and nodded. She wasn’t worth the time to ruin my night with Draco.

We took our seats at the Gryffindor table, far from Pansy and her posse, and had a quiet dinner for once. We only exchanged a few words, talking about our two exams tomorrow. My thoughts resided with what Pansy had said.

After dinner, Draco led me once more to the Astronomy Tower where we watched the stars, side by side.

“You know she’s _wrong_ ,” Draco piped up. “I’m not going to leave you.”

My eyes didn’t leave the vastness of the sky. Sometimes it was nice to imagine words like that were real, and promises could be kept…

 _“Y/n,_ ” He pressed.

“What if she’s _right_?” I mumbled. “I… I didn’t grow up as you did… I don’t know you that well other than…” I shrugged and gestured vaguely.

“What do you want to know?” He pulled me closer and spun me so that we were face to face.

“I don’t know.” I sighed. “What does it mean to know a person?” My hands wrapped themselves around my midriff.

Draco rolled his eyes and tilted my chin up with his hand. My eyes met his.

“My birthday is June 5th,” He smiled, his face pensive. “I never really had a favorite color… my middle name is Lucius,”

I giggled into the back of my hand, giving in to his attempt to cheer me up.

“What, is that _funny_?” He raised an eyebrow.

“A little bit,” I admitted. “It must be a pure-blood thing. My middle name is a family name too.”

“Oh? Would you care to tell me?”

“ _Nope_ ,”

“And _why not?_ ” He almost pouted. “Am I not allowed to know?” He shifted so that I was pressed against the window ledge and he was a few inches before me, his hands on my waist.

“I mean, _sure_ ,” I drawled.

“ _Well_?” He asked, drawing closer to me so that I could feel the warmth of his breath fan across my face; electricity flowed between us again, the same nervous potential energy.

“It’s not Magdalene is it?” He asked, his lips brushing against mine.

It was a good thing that I was leaning against the window ledge because I was all but putty in his hands.

“ _No_ ,” I breathed out, my hands running up his arms as my fingers laced themselves together behind his neck.

“ _Won’t you tell me?_ ” Another soft fleeting kiss.

I shook my head, my voice went with his kiss.

“ _Please_?”

His lips captured mine before I could answer. The kiss lingered and grew to something stronger. One of his hands left my waist and caressed my cheek before sliding into my hair, cradling my head. My hand followed suit, running into his hair, pulling him closer.

A gentle gasp had his hot breath mixing with mine because he used his hand that resided on my waist to pull me flush against him before lifting me so that I was propped up on the ledge. His hand moved to support my back, but I wasn’t afraid to fall with him near. And despite the chill of the air, cold was the last thing that I was at that moment.

As the kiss deepened, I made a soft sound, my hand trailing down his shoulder and chest. He hummed a response, pulling away softly.

“This is _coercion_ ,” I murmured into his lips. He was so close; it was hard to find a place in my mind where he didn’t exist.

“ _Is it?_ ” He mused, pressing his lips back to mine, picking up where we left off.

“ _Yes_ ,” I breathed out, cupping his face, my thumb stroking his cheek softly.

“Is it working then?” He chuckled.

I pressed my lips back to his, kissing him deeply for a moment more before totally giving up and giving in to him.

“ _Elizabeth_ ,”


	10. Something Old

_To err is human, to forgive divine._

_All people commit sins and make mistakes_

__________________________________________

Snape eyed me as I smiled through my exam, on cloud none the entire way. I had gotten through my History of Magic exam no problem and now Snape wanted us to recreate our Bellum Amoris antidotes. Weeks of worrying and I was finished with the second-fastest time. Draco beat me by a few minutes—he was allowed to the ingredients first—and we walked out of the exam hand in hand, not caring much about anyone who decided to gawk at us.

I was in too good of a mood. The term was done for the winter, I had finished all of my exams, and I wouldn’t be alone for the holidays when I remained at Hogwarts this year as I had the years before.

“I told you, you had nothing to worry about,” Draco nudged my shoulder. “Except beating my time of course.” A grin stretched across his face. “Which you couldn’t of course,”

I rolled my eyes and let out a laugh.

“I think I’ll be okay missing one point because I wasn’t as fast as you,” I drawled.

“Oh, I’m sure you’re _dreading_ the fact,” He teased back as we made our way to the Great Hall. “Have you heard anything from your mother?” His voice lowered.

“Not yet, though I suppose she’s waiting to hear from me,” I mumbled.

“You didn’t answer her!?” Draco grew agitated.

“I _did_ ,” I reaffirmed, giving him a look. “But I said that I would talk about it later when we had time to… figure things out? I didn’t know what to say…”

“We’re gonna figure this out,” He reassured as we entered the Great Hall that was really magical with the Christmas decorations and warmth from the people within.

_“Y/n! Draco!”_

We both tensed until we saw Hermione waving at us along with the four Weasleys and Harry. No one was glaring at us—Draco—so I took that as a good sign as we sat down for dinner.

It was easy to sink into the familiarity and safety of the school, but with the Yule Ball coming, worry nagged at my mind. It was a big deal and an even bigger deal to pure-bloods. Another occasion to show off and “be better” than everyone else. My mother wouldn’t care, and I knew that… but Draco’s parents—father—had to have something to say about it and it worried me.

“Have you heard from your father?” I asked in a soft voice during dinner when the others were concerned with the upcoming task for the tournament.

His expression darkened as he glared at his plate.

So, yes then.

“Dray,” I whispered softly, rubbing his arm softly. “What happened?”

“Not here,” He said curtly, his eyes dancing around the merry scene around us.

I nodded and we both put on masks of calm and ease through dinner. His hand held mine throughout and we both lost our appetites. Maybe I should have written my mother a bit more than the vague note I gave. She would know what to do.

____________________________

Draco had gotten the letter last night before he sent you the invitation to dinner. It what prompted him to send it in the first place. He knew that you could take away the depressing cloud that hovered whenever his father spoke to him.

And you did, almost easily. When he was with you, it was easy to focus on your smile, the way your hair fell into and out of place constantly, the way you almost danced down the hallways because you always gave off the demeanor of not having a care or fear in the world. It rubbed off on him. He’d rather be frustrated with the simple secrets that you kept than frustrated with the conflict about family and legacies.

And you were exactly what he needed last night. Your warmth and comfort, the games you played and gentle touched you gave and small sounds that were his now to hold. But there were still dark moments of the night that he couldn’t escape when his father’s words weighed him down.

Draco would never understand how you managed to pick up on the fact that his father had sent him something. Maybe he hadn’t given it away and you were just worrying again.

After dinner the two of you split up for some time, to drop off books and changed from school uniforms and in your case hoping to find something warmer to wear.

Draco almost didn’t want to take you up to the Astronomy Tower because it was so frigid outside. He racked his brain for anywhere else to go in the school that offered solidarity and warmth. He could sneak you into the Slytherin dorms… but it might pose a danger to you as his house wasn’t as welcoming as yours had been to his relationship with you. The library seemed to be the best place at the moment to finally start looking into what was going on.

He met you outside your Common Room, as always and the two of you walk together. he had taken your books form you the moment you stepped out and though you gave him a curt you, you said nothing.

“I was thinking maybe we go to the library,” He offered. “It’s too cold for you in the Tower.”

You hummed in agreement, silent in your thoughts again.

“It’ll probably be empty because of the end of term,” You mused, nodding as if you had settled on the idea.

“You’re quiet again,” He noted, the notion bothering him more than he thought.

“Thinking,”

“Now there’s an idea.” He teased as the two of you sat in a back table in the vacant library.

__________________________

It wasn’t the same as being alone with him in the Astronomy Tower, but it was much warmer being surrounded by lit fires and a million books.

“Where do you want to start?” The question slipped through as I pulled out parchment and quill to take notes.

I knew the last thing he wanted to talk about was his father, but that’s what worried me the most. It was all for naught if his father could get between us and make whatever this had become into a tragedy. As if he knew this, he slid a folded parchment over to me, not meeting my eyes.

Taking it, I took a breath in and opened it:

~

_Draco,_

_I have heard many rumors about you, and I pray that none of them are true. You have been raised better than to fraternize a Lupine let alone allow her to kiss you. It is atrocious behavior and it will stop immediately._

_They are a disgrace to purebloods everywhere and are almost worse than the Weasleys. I have raised you with higher standards than this. I am appalled to even hear that these things might be going on._

_I do not want you to go near her. I want to hear nothing of you being with her or the people she considers friends. Do not believe her lies or the things that she tells you. It is what the Lupines do. They lie and bend the truth into something that is horrendous. It is what they have always done, and you know this._

_She is nothing more than a she-demon come to ruin everything that I have built for you and to steal everything that I have worked all my life to give you._

_You are a Malfoy. Do not forget that._

_I am beyond disappointed to hear this. Correct what has been done immediately._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_~_

I frowned at the letter as I read it a few more times, trying to figure out what I wanted to address first. At the moment, I just wanted to send this to my mother and see what she would do knowing the fire in her was stronger than mine. But I didn’t do any of that.

Instead, I placed the letter down and looked up to wary blue eyes.

“Well,” I whispered. “ _What are you going to do?_ ”

“What do you mean what am I going to do?” He snapped; a soft look from me and he took a deep breath, calming.

“If… I know that I’ve dragged you into this. And that you didn’t have much of a choice. So, if you want to… I…” My gaze fell to my lap as I tried to find the right words to tell him… to let him go.

“Why would you think—”

“Because I don’t want you to get talked down to like this by someone who’s _supposed to love you!_ ” I threw the letter on the table. “I’m… I’m not _worth_ ruining… You shouldn’t be treated like an errant child because you’re talking to me,”

“I’m always treated like an errant child Y/n,” He scoffed. “Now at least I have a good reason.”

“ _What_?” I looked up, the frown returning to my face.

“Nothing I ever did for my father has been good enough. I think landing in Slytherin was the last time he was actually proud of something that I did.” Draco picked up the letter and rolled his eyes, tearing it in half.

“What are you doing?” I demanded.

“What I should have done when I got this letter,” He muttered, tossing it into the nearest fireplace.

I marveled at him, a small smile playing at my lips. I had hoped he would choose me, but now that he had, something heavy was lifted from my shoulders. Though I still wasn’t quite taken with how his father talked to him, I knew it wasn’t my place to go against Lucius no matter how much of a…

Never mind.

“Now, to the books?” He sat back down, picking up the book I had taken from him not too long ago and he leafed through the pages.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly for a moment and whispering a small thanks before we settled in to read. Taking another book— _The Nature of a Soul—_ from the stack, we got to work. My eyes scanned the table of contents and then the pages.

_…Every person has a soul created of either stars or earth. Those who have earthen souls are born without magic, but those with Souls of The Stars will grow to be wizards. It is not genetics that decides but the universe itself…_

I scribbled down notes as I read, leafing through pages.

… _Souls born of the same matter bond to another. It is rare for a Soul of The Stars to bond, but when it does happen it is the work of the universe and no man or magic can break it. This was known as the Consentire Animi Pace. Seers of our kind have often prophesied about Great Darkness that would take hold before these Animi came to unite what was unraveled by generations past. Millenia has passed since this foretelling and it is doubted to exist…_

I nudged Draco and showed him the page, watching the way his eyebrows furrowed slightly and he gnawed on his lip when he read something due to concertation. It made me smile.

“Great Darkness?” He muttered softly.

“You know as well as I do who it could be,” My voice was soft and hesitant.

I knew that Draco’s father had fought alongside Voldemort in the first war and I wondered what happened if it came down to it, what would Draco choose? With what I knew from Harry’s adventures and life story, the threat of Voldemort loomed now more than ever. Was that the Great Darkness that the text referred to?

“This talks about a prophecy,” He murmured, pulling the book that he was reading. “That might be what this is, I can only make out some of it…”

He showed me the carpet page filled with intricate designs and detailed lettering. Some of the page was burned away, leaving half in its wake. I ran my hand softly over the artwork before reading the script:

_Nox defluet et malum surget._

_Dos Animī consentiens_

_Eō die, nox non vincet_

_Cum illī …_

I stared at the text, grabbing my parchment, and slowly translating.

“What do you know?” I asked softly. “What could you translate?”

“Nox is night, malum, evil…” His brow furrowed again.

“Night… falls—will fall and evil will rise. Two souls… joining?” I wrote down what I could. “On that day, the night will not conquer, because these souls…”

“You can read this?” He was baffled.

I shrugged. “Just some Latin. Mother taught it to me. That’s why spells are so easy for me… it’s just Latin all I have to do is translate.”

“Bloody hell that’s _genius_ ,” He muttered.

“But some of the prophecy is missing… I think most of it probably.” I mused, leafing through the book to see if I could find anything else.

“Do you really think that this is about is though?” He asked softly, timid.

“Even if it’s not… it’s still something to know. And it might be important.”

“The only person who would see this as important is Trelawney.” Draco scoffed, leaning back in his chair.

“Maybe she’s the one we really need to talk to if prophecies are caught up in all of this.” I thought aloud. “Did you find anything else?” I looked up from my notes.

“Nothing of use. You?”

“Souls apparently are made from either stars or earth and magic or muggle has nothing to do with genetics,” I shrugged, reading over my notes. “So that's new I guess.”

“What do you mean it has nothing to do with blood?” He snapped.

“I read it; I didn’t say that it was law. And what does it matter anyway? Magic is magic, no matter who uses it or doesn’t.” I defended, narrowing my eyes.

He grumbled and folded his arms sulking.

“ _Draco_ ,” I chided, but gave up the notion.

I knew it would take time to undo what his father had ingrained in him. Maybe this was step one.

Soon after finding nothing more about the prophecy or soul matter, Pince said that she was closing the library for the night and that we should head to bed before curfew. Returning the books to their proper places, Draco and I walked quietly along the halls.

“I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Draco sighed, taking my hand. “Forgive me?”

I nodded and offered a small smile.

“We grew up in different worlds, it was bound to clash eventually.”

“Doesn’t make it right for me to take it out on you,”

I raised an eyebrow at him, a smug smile finding its way to my face.

“Yeah, yeah _shut up._ ” He muttered.

“One step at a time,”

We walked along in thought, no words needing to be spoken. Pausing outside the Gryffindor portrait, Draco leaned down and pressed a soft and gentle kiss to my lips.

“Goodnight Y/n,”

“Goodnight Draco,”

There were words stuck on the tips of our tongue that neither of us dares to utter but felt all the same:

_I love you._


	11. Tale As Old As Time

_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

_Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared_

_Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

__________________________________________

Christmas Eve and it seemed like the week had passed faster than the week before. Between finding a last-minute present—and a letter to Mrs. Weasley to see if a miracle could really happen—and wrapping the ones I already had, I was exhausted come Christmas Eve, so I did what I did every year: I read a book.

“So, do you have a dress for the Ball?” Hermione asked as we lounged in the Common Room watching the boys play chess.

“Yeah, my mother sent me one, it was the parcel I got the other morning,” I noted, my eyes not leaving my book— _A Christmas Carol_.

It was the evening before the Ball as well, and we were enjoying the buzz of the common room as Christmas approaching in the morning had everyone in a stupor. I had seen Draco at dinner, but Hermione stole me back for the evening, well, she tried.

Penelope swooped in and a letter landed in my lap.

“Oh, come on, I just got you back in here,” Hermione groaned. “Doesn’t he have his own party at Slytherin?”

“Maybe he’s invited her. I’ve heard so much about how good Slytherin parties are,” Ron looked up hopefully.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, breaking the seal and opening the letter.

~

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower as soon as you can, dress warmly._

_Draco_

_~_

Three pairs of eyes were on me.

“I… have to go?” I offered sheepishly.

“A party?” Ron asked.

“No, just… never mind. It’s not a party.” I shrugged as I got up and stretched.

Grabbing my winter boots, scarf, and fur-lined jacket—that my mother also sent—I headed own the drafty halls and up to the Astronomy Tower.

“ _Draco_?” I called as I reached the top step.

He turned, a smile making its way to his face.

“Hey,” He helped me up the stair, taking my gloved hand in his. “These are new?” He mused, eyeing the matching black leather fur-lined gloves.

“Mother sent them; someone must have told her that I was cold.” I gave him a side-eyed look.

He chuckled and pulled me close.

“So, the ball is tomorrow,” He began.

“Yes, that is how time works,” I mused. “I believe it is Christmas as well,”

“Yes, I haven’t forgotten,” He scoffed with a smile. “And I assume since you weren’t… here growing up, I assume you have no idea how to dance,” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, and you do?” I scoffed.

“Yes,” He answered simply. “This isn’t my first Ball Y/n,”

“So, you’ve danced with other girls before?” I raised an eyebrow. I wasn’t as jealous as I let off, it was just fun to watch him scramble over something so simple.

“ _Yes_ ,” He sounded strained.

I smiled and pulled him to the center of the walkway, pulling him close.

“Teach me then,” I took his hand and he pulled me close, into first position. “You’re right, I have never danced before,” I confessed.

“I know,” He mused. “This is going to be _horrendous_ ,”

A laugh escaped his lips and mine. I sighed and took his hand as his other rested on my waist and mine on his shoulder. Music came from somewhere, but I didn’t question it, I was too focused on not stumbling.

“It’s a pattern,” He told me. “ _One, two, three, four,_ ” He instructed.

It took a few—hundred—tries, but Draco was persistent. Soon I was tripping over my own feet less and spinning around the Tower laughing as I danced almost flawlessly in sweatpants. Now only if I could do it in heels and a dress.

Draco pulled me in and be began to speed up the pace, leading me into new steps before his hands moved quickly and he easily dipped me.

“ _Draco_!” I exclaimed and gripped for him as he righted me.

“Did you think I was going to let you fall?” He teased as our dance stilled, the two of us closer than ever.

“Haven’t you already?” I asked, my hands drifting to their familiar place around his neck.

“Have you fallen for me then, Miss Lupine?” He asked softly, the electric current growing stronger as the distance between us closed.

Staring into blue eyes, I felt the coolness of a river, and the gentle waves of the ocean, comforting me with their chill. An entire world laid behind them, one that I yearned to explore and know every part of.

“I think so,” I whispered the confession. “A Lupine and a Malfoy,” I scoffed softly.

“What an idea,” He pondered. “To fall for someone like you,”

I smiled and pressed my lips softly to his, basking in his warmth. Now that we had stopped dancing, the winter air began to seep through my clothes. When I shivered, he pulled away and chuckled.

“You know, with all the spell and potions and charms out there, you would think there would be something to keep you warm,” Draco baited.

“I have you, don’t I?”

“I suppose you do,”

Draco walked me back to the Gryffindor portrait in comfortable silence. Another fleeting goodnight kiss and I was far from being cold.

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow then? Seven forty-five?”

“Are you sure about this Draco… your father and the Ball…” I looked down, still worried.

“Stop it Y/n,” He chided. “It will be fine. We’re safe here.” He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. “Now go get some rest.”

“Goodnight Draco,” I whispered. “And Merry Christmas,”

He eyed me and an amused smirk played at his lips.

“ _Happy_ Christmas,” I couldn’t tell if it was a correction or if he had meant it. “Goodnight Y/n,”

Again, we exchanged a glance, three words unspoken between us: _I love you._

_____________________________

Draco woke early Christmas morning to Penelope fluttering annoyed at his side, cooing for attention. He had half the idea to shove her off the bed and go back to sleep, but you couldn’t really push a bird anywhere and expect it to stay away.

Groaning and sitting up, he saw that Penelope was sitting upon two parcels, and a letter accompanying each. It dawned on him that it was Christmas morning, not just any morning, and these must be from you.

Taking the one that had your letter attached—marked by your red wax seal—he opened the letter.

~

_Merry Christmas Draco,_

_We had these sweets (we called them candy) in America, I had my mother send me some, and thought you might want to try them. Sour Patch Kids are my favorite, I’m not one for chocolate, but I did include some for you to try. If not, I’m sure Crabbe or Goyle wouldn’t mind having them._

_Mother also sent all of my Latin books to you because you seemed interested in it the other night. Please be careful with them, they’re worth more than you can imagine, they belonged to my great great something grandfather. I will kill you if you ruin them. Though I suppose they are yours now… still._

_And, from me… well, I got you a fountain pen. It was my grandfather's, a gift from a Muggle. I know, I know. But, it’s so small and very useful. You use it as a quill and ink, but it doesn’t splotch or smear and dries instantly. I rewrite all of my class notes with a pen so that they’re neat, and I thought you might appreciate one as well. If you don’t want it, that’s fine too…_

_I hope you have a merry—happy Christmas morning. I await our dance tonight,_

_Yours,_

_Y/n_

_P.S. I sent a letter to Mrs. Weasley as well and I do believe that she sent you one of her hand-knitted sweaters, so don’t be surprised if you get one. It was me. Again, if you don’t want it… it’s okay. I know it’s a lot._

_~_

Draco tossed the letter aside and tore open the package that accompanied it. Inside, as you had said, was a few thick books, come colorful plastic-wrapped candy, and a long black velvet box.

Taking the box, he discarded the lid and nestled inside was a sleek silver cylindrical object. Removing it, Draco stared at the small thing, wondering what use it had and how had Muggles ever used this when ink and quill worked just fine.

Pulling off the cap as he would an inkwell, a small golden tip greeted him, similar to the ends of his quills, but less fragile. Taking your letter, he leaned it against one of the books you have gifted to him and he wrote his name with the pen.

It glided easily across the page, leaving dark ink in its wake, spelling his name delicately. There was no need to dip it back into an inkwell, and running his finger over it, he discovered that it didn’t smear or stain his fingers.

As much as he wanted to hate it and dismiss it, claiming that nothing smart logical or good came from Muggles, he couldn’t. This pen was something else. It was useful. And he hated it. But he also loved that it was from you and that you had clearly spent a lot of time trying to figure out what would prove worth to him even though it was Muggle.

He set the pen back into the box and placed it on his desk. Having a good idea of what was in the other package and who it was from, he begrudgingly opened the letter attached.

~

_Mr. Draco_

_I was quite surprised when I got a letter from Miss Y/n asking for her to make this for you, but I couldn’t say no to her—she is quite persuasive and truly seems to care about you having a good Christmas this year and who was I to refuse?_

_Have a Happy Christmas Draco, because someone out there really cares for you._

_Mrs. Weasley_

_~_

Dreading opening the package, knowing exactly what was inside, Draco opened the parcel and found an emerald green and grey striped knitted sweater. There was no sign of the god-awful initial of his first name. No, it was just a normal sweater, as if you knew what to ask for and what he would wear.

A smile touched his lips as he slipped the sweater over his head and picked up the book you sent: _Wheelock’s Latin_. Flipping through a few pages he could see you steady writing in notes littering the margins and little bookmarks placed in odd places to him.

The room around him started to come alive as the others around him awoke, and began to tear through their presents, but he remained on his bed in his own little bubble, leafing through the books and making his way through the American sweets you had sent—particularly enjoying something called Mike and Ikes.

Because of you, he had one of the best Christmas mornings that he had in a long while. He hoped that you were as well.

___________________________

The excitement of the morning had me awake earlier than normal and I saw that Hermione was already awake. Smiles spread across our faces as we wished another a Merry Christmas then began to open the presents that laid at the foot of our beds.

Hermione had gotten me a book—the same book that I had taken from Malfoy in the library— “so that you can have your own” she explained. Harry and Ron had joined together and gotten me a new set of inkwell and quill and a bound book of parchment in emerald and gold. Mrs. Weasley went above and beyond as normal with snacks and the usual sweater; this year it was a deep red with a forest green trim and gold accents. There was another set of graphite pencils and a sketchbook from my mother and new diamond earrings from my grandparents.

On its own, on my bedside table was a small package in silk green wrapping and a letter with a matching green seal. My heart fluttered as I picked it up, knowing that it was from Draco. I hope that he had gotten what I had sent and that he had accepted it.

Opening the letter, it was short and unbearably sweet:

~

_Dearest Y/n,_

_For you, to remind you that we are more than names and houses._

_Happy Christmas. I’ll see you tonight,_

_Yours,_

_Draco_

_~_

Smiling I opened the small box and inside cushioned was a necklace. It held neither an emerald nor ruby, instead, a sapphire, the color of the sea, the color of his eyes, the feeling of Animi Amoris. On a delicate silver chain and lain in a diamond-encrusted heart the sapphire sat, smiling at me.

 _“Oh Draco_ ,” I murmured softly.

“What he get you?” Hermione asked, grinning, coming over to my bed in her Weasley sweater.

I showed her the necklace, not letting it leave my hold.

“He really is a sap, isn’t he?” Hermione sighed.

“Yeah, he is,” I smiled, putting the necklace on. “He’ll never admit it though.”

Harry and Ron met up with Hermione and me in the common room, and we went down to breakfast together. I didn’t catch sight of Draco at breakfast and I wondered where he was. Deciding not to fret too much I spent the morning in Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was enjoying their presents—as I was, starting to sketch with my mother’s present.

Lunch was just as extravagant and featured so many turkeys I wondered exactly how long it had taken for them all to be cooked. I did see Draco at lunch, but other than a wave and a smile, there was no time for a proper hello in the fervor of the festivities, not that we didn’t try.

Time flew and soon Hermione and I were up in the Gryffindor Tower getting ready for the Ball. I had to help her with her hair and makeup, knowing a bit more in the area.

“He asked you out last night to teach you to dance?” She squeaked. “That is the cutest thing, I honestly don’t believe it,”

I rolled my eyes and pinned her hair into place.

“I think he’s been so worried about keeping up his reputation that he doesn’t know who to be, ya know? He doesn’t have the parents we do… or friends. He’s just…” I trailed off.

“I understand, it’s just odd.” Hermione smiled.

“Yeah, but he’s still himself… just _good_.” I placed the final pin. “There, that should stay for the rest of… well forever.” I grinned. “No one will know it’s you Cinderella,” I teased.

“Oh, and who does that make you?”

“Your fairy godmother _of course,_ ” I mocked a bow.

“I’m pretty sure that makes you Belle and you're living Beauty and the Beast,” She pointed out mischievously.

I laughed and started to work on her makeup. She then helped me curl my hair and plait it into a bun. It was great fun. I teased her about Krum, and she teased me right back about Draco. We finally had time to sit and talk without anyone prying and without a deadline.

The time came and we both got into our dresses, doing finishing touches. Hermione held herself higher as we looked in the mirror, her periwinkle dress playing off of my crimson red one. Draco’s necklace hung at the hollow of my chest.

We both left the fray a bit early, I had to meet Draco and she had to meet Krum. Just as he had promised, Draco met me outside the Common Room, looking nervous and very handsome. His suit was well-tailored, the stark black and white playing off another.

“ _Wow_ ,” He breathed out, making me look down, blushing the color of my dress.

“My mother does have a dramatic flair, doesn’t she?” I asked, running my fingers through the layers of tulle and speckled diamonds that danced in the candlelight.

“I don’t think she has anything to do with how breathtaking you look right now,” Draco offered his hand.

I took it, taking careful graceful steps in the heels that my mother also sent me.

“You look quite handsome as well,” I complimented. “Quite a change from school uniforms is it not?”

“One that I rather enjoy,” He smiled as I held onto him, descending the stairs toward the Great Hall entrance.

Everyone in the hall stopped with the sight of us, gawking. A hush fell over the crowd as we entered the mass of students, all dressed for the occasion, all gaping—or glaring—at the two of us. I tried to not let it bother me, but I couldn’t quite let it go.

“People are _staring_ ,” I whispered.

“Y/n I’m sure you’ve seen yourself in a mirror, you are more than worth staring at.”

I looked down, suddenly very focused on not tripping. When the Great Hall doors were opened, I caught sight of Harry and Ron with their dates, the Patil twins, and gave him a small wave as we were ushered out into the lawn.

It was captivating, the sight of it all. I leaned against Draco, marveling at the fairy lights and enchantment. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

“ _Like a fairy tale_ ,” I whispered, letting my eyes wander.

“Shall we then,” Draco asked, leading me to one of the front tables where my—our friends were sitting.

“If he’s the Slytherin Prince then no doubt tonight you’re the Gryffindor Princess,” Fred muttered in my ear.

I let out a small laugh and looked to Draco, who raised an eyebrow in question, but I shrugged and shook my head, taking his hand in mine. With the Triwizard champions having sat and Dumbledore beginning the feast, the Hall was filled with talking and laughter and merriment.

It was comforting, watching it all. Draco fit in with the crowd around us and Hermione and Viktor were having what seemed like the best time at one of the head tables. I was happy for her; she finally was seen on the outside who she was on the inside.

Dinner had come and passed and with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore transformed the Great Hall into a dance floor. Anxiety fluttered in my chest at the thought that I would have to dance in front of people soon.

“I can hear you worrying,” Draco murmured softly, as he stood behind me his hands at my waist.

“I have to _dance_ ,” I fretted. “I’m going barefoot, I hope you know that,”

He chuckled and nodded, whether in acknowledgment or permission, I wasn’t sure. Soon other couples began to join the champions. I broke from Draco’s hold and discarded my heels under a nearby table. When I went back, I couldn’t find Draco. My eyes scanned the crowd until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Relaxing I turned and saw gentle blue eyes.

“May I have this dance?” Draco bowed slightly, offering his hand out again.

“You may,” I grinned and took it as he led me to the dance floor.

“I won’t let you fall,” He promised in a soft voice as we fell into a familiar pattern, learned only the night before.

The world faded around us as he guided me on the dance floor. My eyes never left his and a smile never left either of our faces. It was our own little world as we waltzed across the floor. The moment held another sort of magic, one where we didn’t have to do anything but fall into step with another and dance upon the notes left by the music around us.

“ _Ready_?” He whispered and I nodded.

Gently, as the music ended, he dipped me, father than before, but I wasn’t afraid.

He wasn’t going to let me fall.


	12. Haunted

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now_

_Holding my breath, won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_   
_I thought I had you figured out_   
_Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted_

________________________________________

“You’re creating a draft dear,” Narcissa spoke softly, not looking up from _The Daily Prophet_.

“He hasn’t responded to my letter. And I still hear word that he is with this… this Lupine, the daughter of Jezebel herself!” Lucius sneered. “This is why I didn’t want to send him to that school. The fool Dumbledore doesn’t know how to run it properly.” Venom dripped from his words.

“Dumbledore has nothing to do with your son’s affair,” Narcissa noted.

“He’s making a fool of the family name Narcissa!” Lucius roared. “After everything that I have done for that boy!”

“Then why are you sitting here scolding me and not scolding at him?” She looked up from the newspaper with a stern cold glare.

“I’m going to put an end to this. This girl will rue the day she ever decided to talk to my son,” Lucius stormed upstairs, planning for the trip ahead.

“Just another Christmas,” She sighed and picked up the letter from Draco that she had received earlier and tucked it away before her husband could see it.

~

_Mother,_

_I am sorry. But I won’t stop. This is my life._

_Happy Christmas_

_Draco_

_~_

________________________ ______

A new song began once more, and Draco and I fell into step again. Hermione and I shared a passing smile as we passed another on the dance floor. The same shining look was shared in our eyes.

As the second, or maybe third dance ended, Draco led us over to the table where Harry and Ron were sulking. Knowing better than to poke a sleeping bear, I sent Draco off to get drinks as I sat and rested, catching my breath.

“This is unbelievable. Hermione and Krum, you and Malfoy, is the entire world ending?” Ron muttered.

I laughed and patted his arm.

“It’s your own fault she’s not here with you.” I pointed out.

“What’s what supposed to mean?”

Ron didn’t have my attention though. Instead, my eyes met someone else’s. Blue, but older, crueler. My mood darkened as did my look as both Ron and Harry noticed.

“What is he doing here?” Harry asked standing.

“I’ll… I’ll be back,” I gritted out, standing.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Ron asked as I kept walking, not bothering to answer him.

I held my head high and took a deep breath, sifting through the thoughts, insults, and curses that flitted through my head. I kept a cool distance between us, but it wasn’t enough. I could feel the hatred radiate off of him and seep into my skin.

“Mr. Malfoy,” I clenched my fists. “I wasn’t aware that you were coming tonight,”

“Obviously, you foolish girl,” He snapped and it had the effect of a slap to the face. His voice was the same s being dragged under the ice of a frozen lake: cold and unforgiving.

“My apologies.” I hissed taking another deep breath through my teeth. “But I do believe that parents were not invited tonight as it is a chance for the students from different schools to get to know another,” A placid smile graced my wicked tone.

“Mind your tongue little girl, you speak of things you do not understand,” He had the same look on his face that Snape did when he berated me in class, but this malice had no intention of construction behind it.

“And how would you know what I understand?” I answered coolly.

“Your foolish mother hid you away from our world. You do not belong among us and you do not belong with my son.” His words burned like acid on my heart.

“You have no authority over me, nor do you have authority to tell me who I am or where I belong Mr. Malfoy.” I retorted, determined and stubborn.

I wouldn’t show him that he got under my skin. I wouldn’t.

“Good night,” Mocking a bow I turned against my better judgment and headed back towards my friends and the fervor of the party.

“And where is my son now Miss Lupine?” There was a wickedly malicious tone in his words as a familiar grin curled on Lucius’ face.

I kept walking, however, pushing the conversation far from my mind and tried to find Draco and pull him away from this place and from his father. He deserved to be happy for a night and not have to fret about his father.

Harry looked like he was about to plan murder and Hermione’s face was crestfallen as if she were close to tears.

“What?” I asked, harsher than I meant to.

“You need to see this,” Hermione whispered softly, taking my hand and leading me out of the Great Hall and to a side hallway that led to the classrooms.

_____________________________________

Draco went over to the table with refreshments and waited beside Krum to get drinks, exchanging pleasantries.

“ _Imperio_ ,”

Draco froze.

 _Set the drinks down and find Pansy Parkinson._ His father’s voice was in his mind, but this time he couldn’t ignore it. He had to obey.

Draco did as he was told. He found Pansy, who was smiling wickedly at him.

“Finally come to your senses then?” She purred.

 _Say yes._ The voice hissed.

Draco nodded.

“This is going to be so much fun. I am going to break her,” Pansy took Draco’s hand and led him to a hallway.

_You will do whatever Pansy wishes from you. You will not question. You will not disobey._

_But what about_ her _? Who was Pansy talking about?_ Draco asked the voice of his father.

 _YOU WILL NOT ASK QUESTIONS!!_ The voice roared.

Draco complied. Something nagged at him, however. A loose thread that he pulled at. _Her._ Who was she? Why did he care? Why did _she_ make being with Pansy feel wrong? Who was _she_?

Pansy pulled him close and pressed him against a wall. Her lips were on his and he couldn’t let go that this was _wrong._ This isn’t who he should be kissing.

 _You will not defy me. Kiss Pansy back._ The voice hissed.

Against his will, Draco’s hands cradled Pansy’s face as he kissed her back, not letting go that this was _wrong._

________________________________

I stopped.

My entire world stopped.

My breathing stopped.

My heart stopped.

“I’m so sorry Y/n,” Hermione whispered as she rubbed my arm.

I shook her off, tears pricking my eyes and anger growing in my chest as my breathing quickened.

“This… this can’t… he _wouldn’t_.” I breathed out.

__________________________________

Draco’s concentration broke as he heard _her_ voice.

“He _wouldn’t_ ,” The voice said, sorrow coating them.

This was _her_. He knew it was _her_. The murkiness in his mind faded as he thought about knowing it was her. With the fading of muddiness came a burn that replaced it.

 _You will obey._ His father hissed in his mind.

 _You won’t hurt her!_ Draco roared back. _Not… not her._ Liquid fire coursed through his veins.

_Lie to her. Tell her you don’t love her. Tell her she means nothing. Tell her she is worthless, and it was all a ploy. A trick. Nothing more than to watch her break into nothing before you._

Draco let go of Pansy and pushed her away, turning to _her._ A few short steps and she was a lot closer. Yet, she backed away, tears streaming down her face.

“I _trust_ ed you!” She screamed at him. “ _Was this all just a game_!?”

Her words cut deep. They cut deeper than the ties that bound him to his father. This pain that her voice held, the pain that it caused him was stronger than anything he had ever felt.

 _Tell her it was a game._ His father’s voice was fainter now.

 _No._ Draco snarled, the defiance burning his insides.

 _“I loved you Draco! I let you in! For the first time in my life, I let someone in! And you...”_ The agony of her words broke every chain, but the first three words freed him entirely.

 _I love you too,_ He thought softly.

“Y/n,” Draco whispered.

He watched as tears streamed down your face.

“ _Don’t_ ,” You hissed. “ _Just… don’t even. Whatever this was… it’s over.”_

Without a second going by you tore off the necklace that he had given you that morning and threw it at his feet before taking off down the hall, away from him. And he was frozen in his place, ringing in his ear, a headache piercing his mind but what brought him to his knees was the severing of something much more precious and breaking of something more sacred.

____________________________________

Again, I ran away from a fight.

And I ran.

And ran.

Until the lights were far gone and I was alone.

Thoughts and doubts and demons were swirling in my mind. The same ones I had spent years controlling. Ones that I had spent years overcoming. Becoming stronger than.

And now their bonds were broken, and they were free.

_You’re nothing and you always have been. You really think that anyone wants you like this? I told you that you’d never be happy. I don’t know why you ever tried. Every time you love someone you get hurt. You’re not meant to be happy. There’s no point._

I screamed a plea as I fell into the snow, my fingers digging into my hair, dislodging it painfully from the bun it was in, not that I noticed.

“ _There is a point!”_ I cried out, tears streaming down my face.

On my knees I curled up small, hunching over, sobs wracking through my chest.

 _“I deserve to be happy!”_ I screeched. “ _I like me! I love me! I am something worth living for!”_

Again, and again I tried in vain to fight back against the demons that yanked me to the depths of hell.

 _“I know who I am! No one can take it away from me!”_ I bawled.

 _But did Draco just take it from you?_ That was the thought that had me on my knees. _You trusted him and he ripped you to pieces. I told you not to trust anyone._

Draco. Draco… _Draco_.

“ _Draco_ ,” I whimpered. “Why? _Why? Why!?”_ Another strangled cry left my throat.

_____________________________

Draco miserably looked up, face to face with three furious Gryffindors and their wands.

“You absolute piece of shit!” Ron yelled. “How could you!?”

“You don’t understand!” He lept to his feet. “Merlin, I have to find her.” His thoughts began to race as he tried to think of where you would run to.

“Not a chance Malfoy,” Hermione sneered. “You’re not going near her!”

“And are you going to stop me?” He snarled, drawing his own wand.

Ron stepped in front of Hermione and Draco paused, taking a deep breath.

“Something… _controlled_ me. It was in my head. I couldn’t fight it.” His eyes met Hermione’s. “I would _never_ want to hurt her, not like _this_ , not _ever_. _Please Hermione,”_

“And _why_ should we listen to you?” Harry demanded. “You lie all the time. This could just be another Slytherin ploy.”

“Because I might have lost the one girl I ever loved and who ever loved me. Please,”

Draco’s wand slipped through his fingers and hit the ground with a deafening clatter as he rose his hands in surrender.

“Please, Harry, I love her,”

The three lowered their wands, in utter shock.

“Herm-own-ninny,”

The tension broke as everyone turned to face Krum.

“He’z telling ze truth. Zomeone ‘laced an Imperius Curse on ‘im. I waz ‘side him when it ‘appened, zough I wazn’t quite ‘ure wot did ‘appen, bu’ I am now.” Krum’s accent was laid on thick as he explained quickly.

“Go!” Hermione yelled at Draco, throwing him his wand and glaring down who he assumed was Pansy behind him. Not that he cared. He had to find you.

____________________________________

“ _Y/n!_ ” The voice was muddled in my mind. “Y/n, I know you’re out here! _Please_!”

“ _No_ ,” I murmured. “Not _him_ , _not now,”_ I begged.

“Merlin, Y/n,” The sound of footsteps in the snow halted, but I could still feel him move closer.

“ _Go aw-way_ ,” I breathed out, my fight gone.

“Y/n, _where’s_ your wand?” His voice was hesitant and cautious.

“M-my r-r-room,” I answered miserably. “ _L-leave me al-l-lone_ ,”

“Y/n… _please_ ,”

His voice was so near. As if he were kneeling next to me. If I opened my eyes and reached out, there wasn’t a doubt that I could touch him.

“You took everything,” I whimpered. “I… I have nothing. Your father was right…”

“My father?” He asked.

“He was here tonight…”

“Bloody hell!” Draco snapped. “It was him! How dare he!”

A frustrated roar left Draco’s lips and pierced what was left my soul as I curled up smaller. My finger curled into the dirt below me, the coolness of it was almost refreshing. Awareness dawned on me that I felt feverish. My hands splayed out in the dirt, grasping for the chill. Anything to take away the heat.

My mind began to think outside of numbness.

… _dirt_?

“Why didn’t you tell me he was here?” Draco demanded, but I paid him no mind.

My eyes flashed open, looking down at dirt and grass, in the dead of winter.

“He cursed me! I never thought… the gall,” Draco hissed.

“Draco,” My breathing quickened as my anxiety heightened with my breath. “The ground Draco,”

He wasn’t listening, instead, he was ranting on about something that didn’t hold my attention at the moment.

“ _Draco_!” I yelled.

Blue eyes snapped to mine, filled with craze and worry and anger.

“The ground,” I gaped. “What… _what did you do?”_


	13. The Point of No Return

_Past the point of no return_   
_The final threshold_   
_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_   
_Beyond the point of no return_

_Past the point of no return_   
_The final threshold_   
_The bridge is crossed_   
_So stand and watch it burn_   
_We've passed the point of no return_

_________________________ _______

“The ground?” He repeated. “I didn’t do that, Y/n”

I flinched as he said my name, clenching my fists.

“Okay, look, I _know_ what you saw,” He held his hands up in surrender, backing away slightly. “But _please, listen_.”

“To _what_? You… you _kissed her Draco!_ You were… and _God I trusted you_!”

“ _My father—”_ He tried.

“Oh, I have a few choice words for you and your father!” I snapped standing up. “ _How could you!?”_

“Y/n, _please_ ,”

“Say please _one more time and I swear to Merlin I am going to punch you in the face.”_ I threatened.

A smile flickered across his face that he tried to suppress.

“He used the Imperius Curse on me, Y/n,” The confession was small and broken. “You have to believe that I would never do that to you,”

I froze, gritting my teeth, the thought mulling in my head. We had just learned about the Unforgivable Curses in class not but months ago… could his father really go that far?

Who was I kidding, that’s exactly how far his father would go.

But it came down to the question: did I want to believe Draco? The Imperius Curse could only be broken by a strong mind… constant vigilance. What had given Draco the power to fight against his father?

“What… how did you…” I voiced my thoughts softly. “You’re not under the curse now?”

He gave a solemn shake of his head, his blue eyes meeting mine briefly then dropping to the ground.

“How… prove it,” I took a small step back, refusing to be burned again.

“ _Prove it?”_ He shot back, exasperated. “ _How_ am I supposed to prove it to you!?” He paced the ground, along the line of grass and snow.

“ _I don’t know_!” I exclaimed. “I _want_ to believe you Draco! But _how_ do I know you’re not under the same spell? And… this is just another ploy?” I folded my arms across my chest in a desperate attempt to keep myself together.

He looked around agitated, trying to find the impossible answer. I watched him, as snow began to fall softly over me.

“ _Here_ ,” He offered his wand to me, placing it in the palm of my hand. “ _Take it_. A person can only be under one Imperius Curse at a time… so even if I was— _which I’m not_ , you’d take over control,”

I gaped at him, my eyes widening as he shed his jacket, leaving it to the ground and looking at me expectantly.

“ _Are you crazy!?”_ I yelled, throwing the wand to the ground. “I’m _not_ doing that! That just… so _wrong_.”

“Then _how_ do you want me to _prove it!?”_ He demanded. “I’m _trying_ to fix this Y/n! I want you to believe me _because I don’t want to lose you! I love you Y/n_ and I don’t know what it means or what to do and I’m sick of my father taking things from me and _ignoring how wrong it is_!” He stalked up to me, staring me down. “Now _please,”_ He grabbed my shoulders, his eyes pleading, tears threatening to spill.

“You… _you love me_?” I breathed.

“How do you think I broke the curse? _Of course, I love you_ , you _stupid_ beautiful girl,” Draco’s hand came up and cupped my cheek, brushing away a stray tear that had fallen.

“I…”

There were so many words that I wanted to say. Some of them overly sweet and sappy but others were harsh and cruel, to hurt him the way he hurt me. Before I could figure out what to say, Draco stopped my thoughts on a dime.

“Did you mean it?” The question fell softly from his lips as he didn’t dare to meet my eyes. “Do… did you love me?”

His words cut me deep, pulling at my heartstrings. The words that held the pain of stitching my soul and heart back together as the seconds ticked by and neither of us moved.

“Of course…” I finally breathed out. “ _Of course, I love you_.” Tears pricked my eyes as I jumped into his arms, holding him tightly.

“Please _forgive me_ ,” He begged, his voice hoarse. “Please I would _never do that to you_ ,”

Tears streamed down my face as I buried my face in his shoulder, soft sobs shaking my frame. He pressed me tighter to him, cradling me to his chest. My fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt.

“Mr. Malfoy! Miss Lupine!”

We both tensed as Draco turned, shielding me from whoever was coming, his wand in his hand again.

“Mr. Malfoy put your wand down, I’m not going to attack you,” McGonagall rolled her eyes. “From what I hear of your friends, the two of you have had quite a night,” She raised an eyebrow.

Draco didn’t answer her, instead, he turned back to me, and timidly slipped his hand back into mine as if he were afraid that I would reject him.

“Is he gone?” Draco’s eyes met mine before turning back to McGonagall. “Is my father gone? _Is she safe?”_

“Your father is gone, yes. Her safety, however, I cannot always ensure. May I speak to her?” A mischievous glint graced McGonagall’s look.

“How do I know it’s you?” I asked softly, stepping out from behind Draco tentatively.

She raised an eyebrow at me but nodded.

“Very well, I understand your hesitancy. Very wise,” She spoke and then before me transformed into a small grey house cat, and then back into her human form.

I nodded and glanced at Draco, who gave me a small nod of encouragement.

“Miss Lupine, can you please recite the purpose of a wizard’s wand?” The House Head asked, a stern look on her face.

“To project a wizard’s magical ability. To hone it and direct it.” I frowned, giving her the answer.

“Very good, and I understand that your wand is not with you tonight?”

I shook my head, taking a small step back towards Draco so what we were pressed against another. His hands came to my waist and steadied me.

McGonagall nodded.

“Come you two, we have much to discuss,” She looked at the scorch marks along the ground in our wake.

“Professor,” I interjected. “Will all due respect, can it wait for morning?”

“My dear, you have just performed a very powerful spell without your wand or the incantation, and you would like it to wait until morning?” She raised an eyebrow at me, giving a stern look.

Shock flitted across my face, but the pieces slowly came together. Why Draco asked me where my wand was, why we were on a grassy patch—that was now becoming covered in snow once more—in the middle of winter. I had performed a spell without my wand.

“What did I do?” I whispered softly.

“Do you have a Patronus? Have you ever summoned a Patronus?” She asked, keen on the answer.

I shook my head.

“Very well, I suppose it can wait until morning.” McGonagall decided. “And you both should know that Ms. Parkinson has been suspended until further notice. Head staff will review her case in the morning as well. Now, both of you, inside.”

We watched as she headed back towards the school, and now that the snow was falling once more and I was still not wearing shoes, I shivered. Wordlessly, Draco picked up his jacket from the ground, dusted it off and set it around my shoulders.

Unspoken words lingered in the air between us.

“What just happened?” I asked no one in particular.

“Well, I do believe that I was just cursed, kissed Pansy, you ran, somehow summoned a Patronus, yelled at me for a bit and we told each other that we loved another.” Draco drawled, offering his hand, a light teasing air about his words.

I smiled warmly and took his hand, realizing just how far I had fled from the school grounds.

“A Patronus,” I muttered. “I don’t even know what my Patronus is,”

“We’ll worry about it in the morning,” Draco chided softly, coming close to me, hovering, his hand delicately stroking my face.

We were inches apart, the familiar electric current running through us filled with potential. As he leaned in to kiss me, I turned my head softly, images of him kissing Pansy emerging to the forefront of my thoughts.

I heard him sigh softly and guilt tore through me.

“ _Draco_ ,” I tried.

“It’s alright,” He smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. “Not until you’re ready again.”

“I love you,” I whispered weakly.

“I love you too,” He replied. “And I’m so sorry Y/n, it wasn’t supposed to be like this,” His voice was timid and repentant.

“I forgive you, you… you didn’t have control over anything, I can’t blame you and I won’t.” My hands rested on his shoulders.

“Come, let’s get you inside,” He murmured softly.

Looking back at the school, my adrenaline started to wane as reality set in and now that my body felt I was safe, all it wanted to do was drag me under to sleep. I didn’t know if Draco knew that or if it was by my posture, but he leaned down and scooped me up into his arms, cradling me close. After all of the events of tonight, I was still in the ridiculously expensive red dress that my mother had sent wanting nothing more to be in sweats and a t-shirt.

“I can walk,” I mumbled protest, wrapping my arms around his neck for stability.

“You’re dead on your feet Y/n.” He rolled his eyes as we started the journey up to the school. “Rest now, my love, it’s over.”

It was hard to argue with him when he was so warm compared to the chill around us. My fingers played absentmindedly with the tails of his hair and with my head resting on his shoulder, my eyes gave in to my body’s demand and closed.

_______________________________

Draco made it to the school, and there was a crowd of students watching him as he carried you through the halls, all whispering rumors no doubt. He wanted to snap and explain what happened, but then he picked up on what the hushed voices uttered.

_“He broke the Imperius Curse,”_

_“It was because she said she loved him,”_

_“Have you heard anything more romantic?”_

_“Maybe Slytherin’s aren’t all bad after all, if someone can love Draco… and make him feel love,”_

_“Can you believe that a father would do that to their own son?”_

_“I never thought I’d see the day I’d sympathize for a Slytherin,”_

_“It’s like a true fairy tale, why does she get to be so lucky?”_

Draco wanted to stop and ask what that person’s definition of lucky was, but he paid them no mind because you stirred in his arms as he began to ascend the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower.

“Morning,” He teased softly, watching your eyes flutter open.

You gave him a heart melting smile and took a deep breath, clinging to him tighter.

“Don’t leave me tonight,” Your small voice begged. “Please,”

“I can’t just come into your dorm, girls dorms are hexed, you know that,” It pained him to have to deny this from you.

“Then take me back to your dorm,” You mumbled, your eyes slipping closed again. “Just don’t leave,”

He debated the idea, though he wasn’t too keen on you being anywhere near Crabbe or Goyle, not when you were vulnerable like this. He needed somewhere where you would be safe and where you could stay by his side… somewhere that he could rest as well.

Then a door appeared on the wall beside him and creaked open.


	14. Long Live

_You held your head like a hero_   
_On a history book page_   
_It was the end of a decade_   
_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_   
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_   
_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_   
_And bring on all the pretenders_   
_One day we will be remembered_

______________________________ __

My eyes crept open to a familiar place. It was home. My home... in America. My room with en suite bathroom. I patted Draco’s shoulder and he let me down, clearly confused. My feet fell into a familiar pattern as I went to my dresser and pulled out an oversized t-shirt and fleece pants. Blinking, I pulled out another set and tossed them to Draco, who was still baffled.

Trudging to the bathroom, my makeup came off, and my hair was brushed, my dress discarded. In comfortable clothes, I headed back to Draco, whose wardrobe matched mine.

“Where are we?” He asked as I sat on the bed, rearranging the pillows into a well-known configuration. “What is this place?”

“My room. Back home,” I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. “Where did it come from?”

“I don’t know... a door just opened and here it was,” Draco sat beside me.

Laying my head on his shoulder I let my eyes slip closed again. His arm curled around me.

“What a night,” I whispered.

He chuckled.

“I think that’s a bit of an understatement, darling,”

I hummed in agreement and curled up under the covers, taking a deep breath, the scent of home encasing me in comfort. The bed dipped beside me as Draco laid beside me. I rotated until I was able to lay my head on his chest, my arm draped over him. I felt safer there than I ever had before in my life.

“Night Dray,” I slurred out.

“Goodnight love,” He whispered back.

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”

My dreams were odd, fading in and out. Nothing that was too concrete or worrisome. It was peaceful: my mother’s arms wrapped around me, Christmas’ past that held magic on their own,

beach days and the summer sun that offered warmth, Draco beside me in the hall or at dinner, the feeling of his hand in mine.

It was safe. It was home.

In my dreams, there was no morning to worry about. No conversations, no magic, no wizards, no curses. I got to be free from it all in this room and in my dreams. I got to be muggle again, innocent to the world that hovered around me.

______________________________

Draco watched you as you slept on his chest, a little frown making its way to your face as you fell asleep, but soon smoothed itself out as you fell into a deeper sleep. A smile then appeared on your face, soft and gentle. There wasn’t worry or fear or hurt on your face when you slept. You seemed younger, happier.

Your gentle breathing and the weight of the night eventually pulled him under as well, despite his best efforts.

And for the first time in his life, he didn’t dream at all.

You shifted in your sleep, stretching your legs out and tangling them with his, causing him to wake. He blinked through the darkness and saw that the room around him had changed. It was now his room back home. He wondered why the room had changed on them as the first bits of dawn came in through the window.

Nonetheless, he looked at you, clutching at one of his pillows and the green duvet that draped his bed, and a smile found its way to his face. He never thought that he’d ever see you in his bed looking like it was the most natural thing in the world.

It was almost enough for the horrid memories of hiding in his room and spending long summers alone here with nothing more than house eves as company. You had that effect, taking what was dull and faded and bringing life and color back to it.

“What are you doing?” The question tumbled from your lips. “Go back to sleep,” Grumbling you rolled over and curled yourself into his chest again.

“It’s morning Y/n,” He chided softly.

“I’m on vacation,” You argued with a yawn.

He laughed and sat up, dislodging your position, earning him a rather disgruntled look that he couldn’t help but love as you glared at him. Recognition crossed your face as you realized the change in scenery.

“Your room then?” You mused, stretching and sitting up, letting your eyes wander.

He took a breath and nodded, pulling you into his arms.

“I really don’t want to face today,” The confession was small as you leaned against him. “I... I have no idea how I summoned that Patronus... and I don’t want to have to think about it. Then there’s the rest of the school to face and,” A groan left your lips as you pouted.

Draco pondered her words, adding a few things of his own to that list mentally: he’d have to face his father eventually, and Pansy, he was sure that your friends would never trust him again, and that the entire school wouldn’t listen to what really happened.

“We do it together then,” He whispered softly.

________________________________

Sitting in Dumbledore’s office beside Draco again, anxiety crept into my chest, inching its way into every crevasse.

Dumbledore, with the company of Snape and McGonagall, had us recount the night's events, extracting ever little detail, questioning everything.

“And you ran,” Dumbledore clarified. “What were you thinking my dear? What thoughts were going through your head?”

I pursed my lips, clenching my fists, taking a sharp breath in.

“I’d rather not say,” I whispered.

“Do you understand how important this is Miss Lupine!?” Snape bellowed. “You performed the most powerful spell known to wizards and you’d ‘rather not say’ what you were thinking!?”

Draco, stood, snarling at the professor, his hand reaching for his wand. McGonagall and I both stepped in the way of the two, calming them both. Draco took a few deep breaths and nodded, hovering close to me still.

I turned back to Dumbledore.

“I... have spent a long time taming my inner thoughts,” I began. “My family has a history of what muggles call depression. Thoughts that act like dementors inside the mind, sucking the soul and life from me.” My voice was even and calm. “I have had a very good handle on them this year, but when...” I trailed off and then picked back up. “They broke free, these thoughts and I fought back against them. I am stronger than them and I am worthy.”

McGonagall smiled softly at me, and Snape seemed to be in shock as if he never would have guessed. Dumbledore remained composed, however.

“I see,” He nodded. “Well, I do believe that explains it don’t you?”

I frowned and blinked.

“Not really?”

“You said it yourself my dear, you have dementors residing in your mind at all waking hours, and when they overwhelmed you, you called on your Patronus and fought back,”

“Oh,” I gnawed on my lip and nodded. “Alright,”

“Now, I do believe that the two of you have more than deserved this holiday break,” Dumbledore smiled. “But please, stay on school grounds for your safety.”

We both nodded. There were questions in Draco’s eyes about what I had said, but I simply shrugged. I’d answer them but at another time.

Timid, we both headed down the steps out of Dumbledore’s office and came to the door that would lead us back into the hall.

“Ready?” Draco asked.  
“As I’ll ever be,” I muttered and took his hand.

He opened the door, and to my worst fear, there was a swarm of students—if not the entire school—outside the door, all looking to us expectantly. Draco and I looked to each other, dumbfounded and lost to what we should do next.

“Long live the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess!” Someone shouted who sounded a lot like George or Fred.

Applause erupted around us, students from every school and every house all clapping and cheering as they made a path for us to weave through. My face went red as we walked through the throng of people, familiar faces beaming at me, cheering me on—Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff alike.

I looked over to Draco, who was beaming beside me, his head held high. I followed suit and we walked, arms linked, together. A laugh escaped my lips as I spotted the Weasley twins who were giving me a thumbs-up, next to them Harry Ron and Hermione waving. I waved back and Hermione ran over to give me a hug. It was then that everyone broke the line and swarmed us giving hugs and pats on the back. It was surreal, but I wouldn’t have traded it for the world.

We all filed into the Great Hall for one of the most bizarre lunches I had ever seen at Hogwarts. The House Table rules were thrown to the wind as the students intermingled and sat with each other, all talking of the Yule Ball, the Triwizard Cup.

Draco stayed beside me as people hovered around us, wanting to hear the story. Thankfully Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all up to the challenge of the retelling so that Draco and I had a moment to actually eat lunch.

The excitement faded as the afternoon lulled to evening and a massive snowball fight broke out in the courtyard. Teams formed then disbanded and it was every man for himself, until someone

else created and alliance and it was a madhouse of snow and screams of joy and surprise as an unsuspecting victim got pelted with snow.

I stayed on the outskirts of the fight, not engaging anyone. Wearing Mrs. Weasley’s sweater and Draco’s scarf along with my mother’s coat and gloves, I preferred to stay away from the cold powdery snow. But I grinned, watching Draco run around in the frost, throwing balls of ice and dodging them all the same.

It wasn’t until Fred missed Viktor and the flurry of snow pelted me that Draco really held any alliance. He gave me a look and a smirk, of which I returned and dove into the battle, Draco and I on a mission.

Fred and George teamed up automatically, and Hermione, Ginny, and Harry joined Draco and me. Soon sides were chosen in a mix of red, blue, green, and yellow as we all screamed a battle cry and attacked the other side.

For a moment, last night was all but forgotten. Covered in melting snow, I curled into Draco’s side as the battle ended, no winner in sight, but no one walking away a loser either.

Winter break passed, and I honestly had a hard time differentiating days. Draco and I stayed together except at nights when we had to return to our dorm rooms. We spent days taking walks along the grounds in the frost that had turned the school into a wonderland of snow. Somewhere along the way, I had adopted his scarf and he had mine. Some nights we would go to the Astronomy Tower to sit and talk or to dance, or to just be together in the silence and stars.

My dark thoughts stayed chained down and tucked away, giving way to something that felt strong and pure. More than happiness, more than joy.

The feeling of content.


	15. There Are Worse Things I Could Do

_I could hurt someone like me  
Out of spite or jealousy  
I don't steal and I don't lie  
But I can feel and I can cry  
A fact I'll bet you never knew  
But to cry in front of you  
That's the worst thing I could do_

_____________________________________________________

**_BLOOD FEUD GONE HAYWIRE AT HOGWARTS?_ **

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial visitor decisions, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Over the summer of this year, it was decided that the Triwizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts to many parents’ dismay as their children were entered into the Tournament without their permission. The Tournament is notorious for the fatalities that it has inflicted among many young inexperienced wizards thirsting for glory. However, this looks responsible and kindly when set beside the fiasco Dumbledore claims to be the Yule Ball._

_The Yule Ball, only held upon the year of the Triwizard Tournament, was held upon the Christmas holiday at the school endorsed by Dumbledore and his staff. This year, however, the guest list was not so carefully taken to, endangering the students of three wizarding schools._

_A young naïve and foolish fourth year Hogwarts student was taken under the Imperius Curse and forced to do the bidding of the assailant. It seems that this was in place because of a disgrace among pure-blood families. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, this disgrace has largely affected every student in the school along with its visitors claiming it’s “very shameful.”_

_“I was coerced as well, and my friend Draco Malfoy was only afraid of the blood traitor that he had to play along with her plan unless he too wanted to be cursed,” says Pansy Parkinson, another fourth-year student. “We all hate her, but we’re too afraid of her family to say anything,”_

_Y/n Lupine has no intention of ending this scourge of disgrace and intimidation, however. In conversation with her family, she admitted manipulating Mr. Malfoy in what she has dubbed the “Consentire Animi Pace,” an outdated excuse for coercion from a desperate lover. This bond, however, is overlooked by the Ministry, and they have not confirmed that there has been a case in over four hundred years. Lupine, however, considers herself to be above such petty notions._

_The Consentire Animi Pace was an old tradition that has faded into prophecy and is a poor excuse for the forceful attitude from Lupine. Not but a few months prior to the Ball she and Mr. Malfoy blatantly hated another. “They were at each other’s throats,” Another student comments. “It was a peaceful day when they didn’t see each other,”_

_So how did these two, descendants of powerful pure-blood rivals go from enemies to lovers at a Ball in a matter of months? Some suspect the use of the Imperius Curse inflicted upon Malfoy by Lupine against his will. It is known that the students of Hogwarts were taught the Unforgivable Curses in class weeks before the two ‘lovers’ got together. The relationship of Lupine and Malfoy are frowned upon by Malfoy’s parents. “She is a filthy blood-traitor and has seduced my son into this relationship for her own personal gain. It is known that the Lupines always held a grudge against the Malfoys. This must be a new tactic for a new generation.”_

_........................._

My hands shook as I finished reading the article.

“Are you _kidding me!?”_ I screeched. “Who… _how does she even…”_ I exclaimed and threw the paper down, pacing the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s eyes on my frantic form.

“No one believes it,” Hermione clarified quickly. “Everyone here knows what really happened,”

“Do they?” I snapped. “ _Do they really?”_

She looked down and I took a deep breath, rubbing my face. My thoughts spiraled. Everyone in the wizarding world would be reading this and apparently make me out to be some sort of whore of Babylon trying to seduce Draco to be with me.

“I… I have to find him,” I realized. “ _I…”_

“Y/n, just think about this a moment,” Hermione interjected. “This Skeeter woman is out there, and as soon as she knows you ran to Draco after reading her piece, what is she going to think?”

“ _I don’t give a flying fuck about what she thinks!_ ” I screamed.

They all stared at me in shock and a few lingering first years scurried away—I never cursed, in front of anyone, ever.

 _“Y/n,_ ” Harry began.

I narrowed my eyes at him letting him know he was on thin ice.

“Take my invisibility cloak and map. Go find him.” The olive branch startled me.

“ _What_?”

“I know what it’s like to be talked about in papers.” He sympathized. “You don’t deserve this. Not after what you did, or rather didn’t do,”

I wanted to cry at his words.

“Thank you, Harry,” I got out, sinking back onto the sofa as he went up to his room to collect the promised items.

I went to pick up the article again, to reread it, but Hermione stopped me, taking it from my hands.

“You don’t need to reread it and get worked up again,” She chided softly.

“I’m sorry I yelled,” I whispered, glancing over at her.

“It’s alright. I’m just as furious as you are. That… _cow of a woman_.” Hermione shook her head. “We’re going to get to the bottom of this alright?”

I nodded and my eyes darted up as Harry came back, placing the map and cloak in my hands.

“You know how to work the map?” He clarified.

I nodded, fastening the cloak around my shoulders and taking out my wand.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” I muttered darkly, tapping the map, watching the paper come to life. “Thank you, Harry, he’d appreciate it too,”

“Just _go_ ,” He ushered, and I was off under the safety of the cloak led by the marauder’s map.

It didn’t take long for me to find Draco. His footsteps showed me that he was just outside of Snape’s office and heading my way. He probably went straight to Snape about the article and didn’t have the two cents from his friends about tact.

“Mischief managed,” I hissed before tucking the map into my robe.

Rushing down the chilly hallways, I hissed Draco’s name before grabbing his hand and pulling him under the cloak, quickly covering his mouth before he could scream in surprise or fear. He relaxed when his eyes landed on me. Nodding, I dropped my hand.

“Y/n, I _swear_ I’ll fix _this_ ,” He hissed softly. “That Skeeter is going to regret _ever_ messing with me and coming after you.”

“Draco, we don’t exactly have a lot of power here,” I argued. “With your father against us as well as this Skeeter, whatever we say, will be twisted and it’ll get worse.” That was the hopeless thought that dragged me down. “We really _can’t_ fix this,”

“So, what do we do? I won’t let her do this to _you or your family!_ ” He insisted.

Shushing him, I took his hand and led him down the hallway to the Gryffindor Portrait. Unveiling myself from the cloak, I said the password and the portrait opened.

“ _Go_ ,” I hissed softly, praying that Draco got the hint as I lingered about half a minute then hopefully followed him through the door, closing it behind me.

“I didn’t mean to bring him _here_!” Harry huffed as I handed back his cloak and map.

“Sorry,” I gave a weak smile. “But I don’t feel safe talking about anything outside in the halls.”

“Do you understand what you’ve done?” Hermione nearly shrieked. “What’s going to happen when Skeeter finds out that Draco’s been in here at night? _What were you thinking!?”_

Dread weighed like a thick blanket over me. I sank into a chair and stared at the fire, not seeing a way out of this.

“ _Lay off!”_ Draco scolded, kneeling beside me. “She can’t spend e _very moment questioning everything she does!”_ He defended me, taking my hand and rubbing it softly.

“I wasn’t saying that she should—” Hermione began and was silenced by a cold glare from Draco. I could almost hear the insults that he wanted to hurl at her like they were tangible.

“It’s okay Dray,” I soothed. “She’s worried and looking out for me. They all are. _Please_ … _don’t fight_. I can’t handle fighting right now,” My voice was shaky as fear played like a broken record in my mind.

I stood, Draco rising with me, his hands resting at my waist, an anchor in the midst of this hell storm. I laid my head on his shoulder as silent tears slipped out. Hermione was at my other side, rubbing my arm.

“We’ll sort this out Y/n,” Harry promised.

“I’m _so_ stupid,” I mumbled. “This is all my fault,”

“This is _not_ your fault,” Four voices joined together.

“It’s this _wretched Skeeter woman_ ,” Hermione hissed.

“And my father,” Draco snarled, his grip on me tightening.

I could feel the anger and betrayal radiating off of him. We hadn’t really talked about his father’s hand in all of this. I didn’t want to bring it up and he didn’t want to mention it, so it left us at an impasse. Maybe we should have talked about it sooner.

I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath.

“Okay, so what _are_ we going to do?” I asked, turning to my group of friends.

“You could give her an interview,” Ron suggested.

“No, she couldn’t,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Whatever Y/n says is going to be used against her,”

“We can write to the paper, tell them that it’s wrong,” Harry pointed out.

“And how bad will that look on us?” I retorted. “New headline ‘ _Seductress tries to cover the truth._ ’ No, I don’t think… I don’t think there is anything we _can_ do,”

“What?”

“I… I _can’t_ _do_ anything, we as a group can’t. All I can do is hold my head high and know who I am and what’s true,” I intertwined my fingers with Draco’s.

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze as impressed looks fell upon their faces.

“Well, I know that Skeeter is banned from school grounds, so just be careful I guess,” Ron chimed in.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

“You won’t be alone, Y/n,” Draco remarked. “I’ll be here, we _all_ will,” His eyes swept the room. “We know who you are too,”

I nodded.

“And that’s all that matters,” I whispered weakly.

It was easier said than done, however. After taking Draco to his dorm under the cloak and heading back, curling up into bed, I finally broke down into tears, each of Rita’s words like a stab to the heart. It tore me up inside, how cruel she was to me, and I had never even met her. Hermione, if she heard my cries through my pillow, didn’t prattle me. Instead, she left me in peace to fall apart, and I was grateful.

The next morning, McGonagall called me to her office, to get the true story and to reinforce that I was not alone here at school and if I needed anything to come to her and she would see that it was done. It took a lot for me not to break down in tears again in her office. With a biscuit, she sent me off to breakfast.

Then the mail started to come in. From people I didn’t know and addresses I didn’t recognize. I didn’t dare to open any of them. Instead, they were thrown into the fireplace without a second thought. The only letters I opened were from my mother or Mrs. Weasley, or anyone I knew well enough to care about what they thought. Most offered their sympathies. My mother was furious, as to be expected, but I wrote her back quickly before she did anything rash.

The fear always lingered, however. And with Pansy still miraculously walking the halls of Hogwarts, I felt smaller than ever. I hesitated to hold Draco’s hand or show any form of affection towards him. I know he didn’t hold it against me, but it was a new layer of guilt on my soul.

_____________________________

Draco gave you a week to find a new sort of normal and to stop moping—not that he’d tell you that’s what you were doing because you’d argue with him, but you were moping.

It was that Monday morning that he had enough. You were fine with doing nothing and taking all of the hate and living in fear, but he wasn’t. It killed him to see your flame so dull. He missed you, the real you. Not whatever front you were putting up.

So, after writing a very strongly worded letter to his father and mother alike, he took your hand on the way from breakfast and pulled you to the trail that led to Hogsmeade. You had said you weren’t going, but he wasn’t having that. You were his girlfriend and hell be damned if he wasn’t going to show you off.

“Draco, _no_ ,” Your voice wavered in fear. “I _can’t_.”

He turned and cradled your face in his hands.

“This fear _needs_ to _stop_ my love,” He crooned softly. “I miss _you_ , the _real_ you. I _hate_ that she’s doing this to you. Please, go out with me. Let me show you off and buy you ridiculously expensive things and overpriced chocolates, _that you won’t eat because you don’t like chocolate,_ ” He amended quickly.

A smile played at your lips, but it didn’t quite reach your eyes yet.

“Please Y/n, I _don’t_ want you to be afraid. I want you to be with me, I want to kiss you in public and have you on my arm. I want you to be my girl and I want everyone else to know that. I don’t give a damn about what the papers say. You’re mine and I love you and I’m not letting you mope anymore,” He panted softly, awaiting your response. “ _Please go out with me today,_ ”

You blinked slowly as if you were clearing away the haze in your eyes as you beamed up at him, jumping into his arms.

“I don’t want anything _that_ expensive,” You muttered, and he laughed, the first time that he had a week. “Let me go get my jacket and whatnot and we’ll go,”

He waited for you outside the common room and you came out, wrapped in his scarf, the jacket, and gloves from your mother and snow boots on that had to be new.

Offering his arm, he grinned as the two of you made your way down the hall cozied up together, smiles on the faces of those you passed.

“Long live the prince and princess!” George shouted as you two walked past him and Fred on your way to Hogsmeade.

A laugh escaped your lips for the first time since the article came out and it was the most wonderful thing that Draco had ever heard. You looked up at him, snow on your eyelashes, your nose and cheeks pink from the cold. You were beautiful when you smiled, and he would never take it for granted again.

______________________________

Draco and I ducked into Madam Puddifoot's tea shop and I welcomed the warmth with open arms. For the first time, the article faded from my mind and I allowed myself to be happy with Draco—even though he did order me a ridiculously expensive tea and so many little cakes. To be honest, they were the most enjoyable things I’d had in a long while.

The company was quite enjoyable as well. Now that I wasn’t… moping (I’ll admit it, I was) I realized what Draco had meant by missing the ‘real’ me. I could tease and taunt him, then go red when he’d take it a bit too far and make it slightly inappropriate, before kissing me softly as an apology.

We strolled about Hogsmeade, when my eyes lingered on a storefront for a bit too long, Draco would pull me inside and let me look around. I was cautious to pick things up however, in fear that he might actually take upon his words and buy me things.

However, I tripped up on my caution as a miniature Spindle Tree grew beautifully in Dogweed’s shop window, victim to a shrinking spell, but all the beautiful just the same. Draco rolled his eyes, smiling, dragging me inside, letting me cradle the small plant as he paid for it. The shop tender assured me that it would grow in any conditions and if I had any problems to bring it back.

“I think I’ll name her Susan,” I mused, holding the small pink plant to the sun. “What do you think?”

“You’re going to _name_ it?” He laughed.

“Of course,” I grinned. “So… Susan?”

“Sure love,” He chuckled, wrapping an arm around me. “Whatever you want,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Small author's note here!  
> I love you guys so so much and I'm glad to be here for you during this time. If you need to talk or want me to write you through a hard time I'm here! You are lovely people and I can't wait to show you the rest of what I have in store!   
> If you want more Draco content, come find me on Tumblr at missdawnandherdusk! I have other one-shots, different storylines, and of course more Draco redemption! Stay safe and stay creative and always keep fighting.


End file.
